The 76th Annual Hunger Games
by Team Cato
Summary: Welcome to The 76th Annual Hunger Games! This is a repost of the SYOT I wrote quite a while back that got taken down. This, however, is NOT a open SYOT. It's just a story with multiple points of views of one games. Please enjoy!
1. Introduction

**The 76th Annual Hunger Games**

Welcome everyone to my re-post of The 76th Annual Hunger Games! Since it's winter holidays and such, I've decided to catch up on all the things I've been promising; one of those being this story. Anyways, this was originally an SYOT (to those of you who are new), and it got taken down earlier this year. Since I am smart, so I had a back up! Then I broke my computer, and I thought it was lost forever, but I was able to recover my hard drive. And that leaves me here, posting this! Please enjoy! I hope to upload a chapter every day, which should be easy because all I'm doing is editing my old awful writing!

. . .

After 3 years in a free, democratic world, President Paylor is assassinated and a new dictatorship arises from the ashes. Romias Blade comes forth as the new President of Panem sending it back to the Hunger Games era. The Hunger Games has been reestablished along with Peacekeepers and the isolation between the districts. Each district is assigned a new or similar industry.

District 1- Mining precious jewels

District 2- Generating electricity

District 3- Electronics

District 4- Fishing

District 5- Producing raw goods to luxury items

District 6- Producing medical supplies and medicine

District 7- Lumber

District 8- Producing textiles

District 9- Hunting

District 10- Livestock

District 11- Agriculture

District 12- Coal mining

District 13- Stone quarries production

The Capitol has placed all weapons and machinery that could restart a rebellion in the Capitol itself. Anyone that moved to a different district or the Capitol will be sent back to where they were born. The new "Career" Districts are 1, 2, 4, and 9, because of the riches in the districts and/or the nature of there industry. If both tributes from the same district are the last two they will both be victors.


	2. Final Tribute List

**The 76th Annual Hunger Games' Final Tribute List**

I've opted out of adding the creaters names because I'm assuming most of these authors have changed their pen name, and or aren't on here anymore.

* * *

District 1

Female- Diamond Dillion

Male- Trev Vouz

District 2

F- Phoenix Grace

M- Dean Butler

District 3

F- Tallie Fyari

M- Soren Blackwood

District 4

F- Holly Badica

M- Glaze Ruthford

District 5

F-Deanna "Dea" Riceman

M- Zarek Amon

District 6

F- Klara Voir

M- Dale Lamont

District 7

F- Castel Vega

M- Falcon James

District 8

F- Utau Sohma

M- Ikuto Sohma

District 9

F- Talia Feren

M- Duccius Tobin

District 10

F- Callie Mkanthony

M- Demicus Snowe

District 11

F- Alicia Merar

M- Dante Deamous

District 12

F- Ivy Heart

M- Gareth Belivem

District 13

F- Artemis Atalous

M- Neil Fogtop


	3. District 1 Reapings

**District 1 Reapings**

******Diamond Dillion's POV**

"Wouldn't you rather just stay here with me?" Damon, my overly attached boyfriend, pleads as we walk towards the town square.

"We have gone over this. This is my dream. I don't want to be a housewife, ok? You can beg all you want I'm not changing my mind," I reply harshly.

"Fine, since we seem to have different outlooks on our future, I guess this is a good time to end things." His walking slows to a stop and he turns to look me in the eyes.

"You can't break up with me! I'm coming back Damon! You can't just do that!" I scream in his face. People start to stare in our direction.

"Even if you came back, I wouldn't want to call a Victor mine." He starts to walk ahead and gets in line to check in.

_Even if?_ Did he really say that?

. . .

When the time comes to volunteer, I'm the quickest. My hand flies up, my voice rings through the square, and I dodge my way through the other girls who seem to think they stand a chance. They wouldn't make it as far as I am. This is _my _year. Nobody is going to stop me.

* * *

**Trev Vouz's POV**

Imagine that. Somehow Diamond gave up her perfect little world to volunteer. I'm not complaining, the girl is drop dead gorgeous. I wouldn't mind running around the arena for a month then taking her home. She's a great fighter too. Looks and brawn. There's nothing better then that.

"Anyone want to meet our lucky boy?" Daisy, our escort's voice brings the crowd to cheers. "That's what I thought!" She prances over to the second reaping ball and plucks a name. The name on the slip is basically useless at this point. "Jacob Nelson?"

"I volunteer!" I yell, and run up to the stage, pushing others out of my way at the same time. I take my place beside Diamond and look at her. She smiles, obviously as satisfied as I am.


	4. District 2 Reapings

**District 2 Reapings**

**Phoenix Grace's POV**

Lot's of people say that the town square is beautiful, I'm not one of them. I barely think anything is beautiful. I was born on this earth for one purpose, to win the Hunger Games. That's not my opinion, it's my moms, she's told me it thousands of times, it turns you into a very icy person. She was a victor long ago, I live in the Victor's Village to prove it. Just then Orange Tiffany, the escort for the district started over to the reaping balls, I'm ready, just pull a name already. Before Orange even finishes I'm already up on stage, I chuckle under my breath but it wasn't as quiet as I thought, even people in the back heard me. All eyes are now on there new, possibly crazy, tribute.

"Nice touch with the evil laugh," my mom tells me in her visit, "The other districts will be so scared of you!"

"Yes now remember what we said, backstabbing is the way to victory," my dad adds. The peacekeepers come in and get them, they are going to be my only visitors, I don't have friends, all the kids I know think I have no soul.

**Dean Butler's POV**

That's a 15 or so year old, I can't guaranty a victory with a 15 year old! But yet again I can't wait for next year, my parents might kill me. I volunteer anyway and go up to take my spot beside the 15 year old, her eyes have a glare so icy I can feel it boring into my head, maybe this kid can live up to her crazy laugh.

My parents are my first visitors, they have no expressions written on their faces. They assure me nothings wrong but I don't believe them. Next is my next door neighbour, Daisy. She is like a little sister to me. She runs and pulls me in for a hug. She begs me to come home, she doesn't have anyone else to defended her. But my last visitor is un-expected, my friend Dave. I don't ever see him out of school.

"Dean," he starts, "I've never told you this but I'm not like you." I don't get where he's coming from, "I'm poor, and well, if you win, then, me and my mom can have something to eat."

I get it now, if I win, the district will be rewarded with a years supply of food. I have a lot to swallow from today.

* * *

**So I've decided not to go through and edit all of the chapters because I really don't have time. Enjoy my awful writing from 2 years ago :)**


	5. District 3 Reapings

**District 3 Reapings**

**Tallie Fyari's POV**

I start my trek to the town square; it's a long walk from my home, the junkyard of 3. I live alone since my parents abandoned me when I was young. It's a hard life, having to find all my food. I'm too young to work too. Being a 13-year-old orphan is a tough life.

The bell startles me; this isn't good, the mayor will be starting his speech in 5 minutes and I'm still a good 10 minutes from the square. My feet start to move fast and a reach my roped off area just as the mayor walks up to the microphone. The rest is a blur, I'm to busy panting to hear the speech. Then, are new escort, Moon Charm, steps up and starts blabbing to the district. Then she walks to the reaping balls, I swear as she fiddles around trying to pick a slip of paper you can hear the district holding their breath.

"Tallie Fyari!" She exclaims into the mic. Did she just say my name? This cannot be happening! I start to walk slowly up to the stage.

"Hurry up honey, we don't have all day to dilly dally!" Moon says politely, "Ok, time for the boy's!" She swims around the reaping ball for just the right piece of paper, "Eaton Graydon!"

"I volunteer!" A tall muscular boy walks on stage; he has to be at least 18 and more that 6 feet tall. We shake hands and then we are shuffled into the Justice Building to say goodbye to our friends and family. Of course I won't have any visitors though. I sit in silence for a long while "Wow," I think, "This other kid must have a lot of friends." Then a peacekeeper arrives to escort me out to a car.

* * *

**Soren Blackwood's POV**

I see a young skinny girl walk on stage. I'm dumping her even if we have that "if both tributes from the same district are that last two alive they will both be victors" rule. I would rather be the only victor.

"Eaton Graydon!" Moon calls into the audience.

"I volunteer!" I reply. I walk up on stage, shake the girls hand, then we get put in a room at the Justice Building. First, of course, is my family. My mom and sister rush to give me a hug. My dad holds back telling me congratulations. I don't think he really expected me to volunteer even if it was his idea. I stand a good chance though. Maybe I can even get myself into the Careers. My dad finally breaks down and cries as he leaves. Next is my friend Eaton. I didn't really realize it before but he got picked even if I replaced him.

"You didn't have to volunteer for me." He tells me.

"I volunteered because I can win, not because you were picked." I reply

"O, good to know. I just thought maybe my friend was saving me."

"Umm sure I was ok." I just didn't want to seem to heartless.

"Don't kid around out there ok? I just, it's really," he sighs, "I don't know what I'm saying, good luck ok." He just leaves. I don't know what got him all upset anyway.

I fiddle with my token, a bronze ring until I was called to leave. To leave District 3. For all I know, I might never see it again.

* * *

**Sorry everyone for my writing. This was written a number of years ago, and I really just don't have time to rewrite it :(**


	6. District 4 Reapings

**District 4 Reapings**

**Holly Badica's POV**

I walk into the square hand in hand with my sister, Mist. We make our way to the 15 year old section and wait for the reapings to start. I really nervous. I going to volunteer this year, but I really don't want to die. Sure, I've trained tons but there's still an "if". Our escort, Minny Clause walks up to the mic and starts her babble about how excited she is to have the Hunger Games back. Then she walks over to the reaping ball and without hesitation I volunteer, but my sister just so happens to volunteer at the exact same moment. We both try to get to the stage but it's hard when we're pushing each other and pulling our hair. I finally get the the stage and turn to slap Mist right across the face. She falls and I prance up to where Minny stands and that's when I realize it's so quiet I can hear waves crashing on the beach. The beach is 2 blocks away. They're in shock about something. I wonder what. Wait! I know! Me and my sister have never had a fight before, I guess more people new me then I thought.

The goodbyes are out of my attention span. I just say goodbye and some sapping thing like "I love you" or "I'll miss you too". I don't even pay attention when my sister arrives, I guess I'm in too much shock. Before I know it a peacekeeper arrives to send me off to the Capitol.

* * *

**Glaze Ruthford's POV**

Wow, that's a first. Two girls, I think think they're twins, practically wrestled to be able to be the tribute. Next thing I know, Minny is drawing the name of the male tribute.

"I volunteer!" my voice echos through the square. People start staring at me, including my bride to be, Chariot. She has very striking eyes, I think that's how I really fell for her. I walk on the stage and shake the other kid's hand.

"I have something to tell you." Chariot whispers as she hugs me at our good bye.

"Well, what is it?" I ask.

"I'm, I'm," she pauses for a minute, "I'm pregnant." A huge smile widens on my face. When I come home from the Games I'm on my way to being a dad! I can't explain my happiness! Now all I have to do is win.


	7. District 5 Reapings

**District 5 Reaping**

**Deanna "Dea" Riceman's POV**

Where am I again? I look around at the crowds of people and see a stage set up in the back of the square. That's right! It's the reaping. It's really hard for me to focus. It's because I have a disease called Huntington's Disease. The effects are, trouble focusing, trouble answering questions and I also have trouble keeping track of things. My case isn't too severe but I still don't like it.

"And the District 5 girl tribute is," I must of zoned out, our escort, Prep Tulip is at the reaping ball already. "Deanna Riceman!" Whoa. Did she just say my name? I start walking up to the stage. I should at least be thankful that my best friend, Amica. She has a life ahead of her, meanwhile I will die anyway in a few years from this stupid disease.

"I'll miss you like crazy!" I tell Amica at our goodbye. I'm already crying like crazy. "Just remember you were my true best friend. Just be brave when I die."

"Your not going to die." She tells me.

"Yes I am. I'm not strong and fast like those Careers. Heck I can barely pay attention in school and we both know that will be a huge advantage for me." I say sarcastically.

Eventually the peacekeepers come to retrieve Amica and I'm left in the large room to cry alone.

**Zarek Amon's POV**

Poor kid. I recognize her from school. She has some sort of mental problem I think. She can't focus in class, so I'm guessing her chances of winning this year aren't that high. I look around at the rest of the crowd. Looks like some of them are thinking the same thing as me, others are starting to worry about the next reaping, the boy's reaping.

"Zarek Amon!" Great. Looks like I'm the one who's going to die because I have a mental kid as my team mate. Wait a minute, I'm going to the Hunger Games! What is Alia going to do with out me? I can't go! I can't leave my district behind. But my feet don't agree with me, they start walking me to the stage to shake hands with the mental kid.

Alia looks so sad as she walks into my waiting room. Watching me in the Games just might kill her. She's mentally unstable after all. All my friends tease me about her but I don't care. I don't judge her. She swallows me a a giant hug and tears stream from her eyes. I can't leave her, I just can't. Tears flow from my eyes too, I can't stand to see her cry.

"I'm coming home. I promise." I tell her. She doesn't reply, I don't expect her to anyways. Instead she strokes my cheek until it's time to leave.

"Just remember that I love you." I say as she walks out the large door.

* * *

**It's way to easy to just reupload stuff, ahaha! **


	8. District 6 Reapings

**District 6 Reapings**

**Klara Voir's POV**

I hate the reaping. The excitement of the stupid Capitol people sickens me. I what world is it entertaining to watch kids die? O that's right, in the Capitol. It's practically a different world there, right? They have all the food they could ever want or need, they party and celebrate on a regular bases, and they follow odd fashion trends that often make them look utterly ridiculous, like our escort, Alabama Deem, does right now. Only in the Capitol would someone wear a dress made from lightbulbs and a hairdo to match. And I thought my dress was bad. This year my mom mad me a dress. Only thing is it looks really skimpy. The neck line plunges to my belly button and only a small chain keeps it from slipping either way. Thats not all, it ends just under my butt and I always feel I need to pull it down or something, and the back, wait, there is no back to it! It has the skirt on my butt and nothing else on my backside. My mom made me wear it.

"Klara Voir!" Alabama calls as she picks the name. No. It can't be me! Please anyone but me! I just don't want to die like my friend did in the 74th games! I step on stage and I start to breath fast. Tears start too, and I can stop them either. I think I'm going to faint!

* * *

**Dale Lamont's POV**

The girl that got picked is bawling her eyes out. I'm so relived it's not me. Well I shouldn't be smart yet, the boy's reaping hasn't even happened yet, I could still get picked. Who am I kidding! There's what, like thousands of names in that reaping ball and my names on what, 4 times! The odds are...

"Dale Lamont!" In my favour. Way to be cocky! Now I'm going to be sent of to be dressed up like a doll and then dumped in an arena to die. I wonder how I will die anyways. I just really hope it's not too painful. O, and I hope it's the least bit brave and dignifying. But knowing be I'll probable do something stupid and get killed when I could of saved myself. I don't stand any sort of chance do I?


	9. District 7 Reapings

**District 7 Reapings**

**Castel Vega's POV**

Why did I even show up for the reaping? What's the point? They already know me as a delinquent so why would they expect me to be here? I guess I just have nothing better to. No ones around town to annoy or torment. No peacekeepers to try and stop me from breaking or wreaking public property. Breaking rules just isn't as fun without an audience. I guess I could cause a little bit of havoc while I here.

"Welcome every-" Queeny Queen, our escort starts.

"Booooo!" I yell so loud that even Queeny can spot me and give me a dirty look.

"As I was saying, welcome to the District 7 reaping. Let's move along and pick our lucky girl who get's to go to the Capitol!" She walks over to the reaping ball. "O, what a lovely name. Castel Vega!" I never actually expected to get picked, but whatever. I think I have a fairly good chance at winning. I begin my stride to the stage. Queeny gives me that evil little stare of hers, as if some Capitol idiot could scare me.

"Hello, Queeny." I say pleasantly.

"Why, hello." She replies surprised.

"Did I mention your outfit looks utterly stupid today?" I say it in such a polite matter she thinks I'm complimenting her. I give her a sweet smile and tilt my head.

"Why thank-," she realizes what I really said. "Why you like despicable brat!" She throws her arms up knocking over the microphone sending a horrible screeching noise throughout the square. People cover their ears, some even curse. Perfect, I've caused the entire district havoc.

* * *

**Falcon James' POV**

"Booooo!" I hear from a name-less voice in the crowd. Then Queeny gives a angry look in the direction of the voice. She just wipes the expression of her face and continues with the reaping of the girl tribute. "O, what a lovely name. Castel Vega!" That name sound awful familiar. The girl walks on stage. She immediately walks over, looking ever so polite, and exchanges a quick conversation that's ended when Queeny yells.

"Why you little despicable brat!" As Queeny yells she knocks over the mic sending an obnoxiously loud noise though the crowd. I cover my ears.

"Ok, ok. Let's start the boy's!" Then I hear Queeny's voice echo my name around the vast square. I feel the goosebumps shed on my arms and neck. My forehead starts to sweat. I have to cover my fear. I walk to the stage cooly.

"You better not have any comments too you worthless kid." Queeny whisper yells at my. That's when I get my first really glimpse at Castel. She the girl my mom always calls the "use-less criminal". Just last week she threw rocks though our windows, broke 4 of our fence posts, and pulled out all of my mom's flowers.

"Just one. Are all people in the Capitol as nice as you?" I say with loads of sarcasm.

"You two! Get in the car! And don't say one word or I'll order the Gamemakers to kill you the second you step in that arena!

"Ha! That's the best you got! I'm not scared of some overly rich Capitol person! I've gotten whipped 5 times in the last 2 months!" Castel talks back. Maybe she's not as bad as my mom thinks she is.


	10. District 8 Reapings

**District 8 Reapings**

**Ikuto Sohma's POV**

I hear some boy's in my class talking. They're way more popular then me and probably don't even know my name. I can just make out what they are saying; they're talking about a girl and how she's good kisser. I wonder what they're reaction would be if I started talking to them. I would never even think of trying though, I just don't really fit in anywhere. That's why I'm going to volunteer today. I don't have any friends at school, maybe it's 'cause I'm too shy. But I don't think there's an excuse when it comes to my family. My parent neglect me and pay all their attention to my twin sister, Utau. Then reward her for her school achievements, for making sports teams, and even when she gets a boyfriend. I hate my family!

"Hi District 8! I'm Ruby Hert! Let's change things up shall we?" She walks over to the boy's reaping ball and selects a name. "Chance-,"

"I volunteer!" I shout the loudest I've ever really talked before. I see those other guys look at me now trying to figure out who I am. I storm up on stage. Ruby congratulates me and then starts to pick a girls name but surprisingly I hear a volunteer from from the crowd. Then I see her wavy blond hair gleaming in the sun, the blond hair that could only belong to my sister.

* * *

**Utau Sohma's POV**

I see my brother walk up on stage as he volunteers. I wonder why he volunteered anyway. He has no chance of winning! I should take this opportunity! You see, I really hate my brother. He's just so weird and embarrassing! But worse of all he always tries to steel my spotlight! The spotlight I've worked very hard to attain!

"I volunteer!" I shout when Ruby starts the girl's reaping, she looks pretty surprised. It's not every year you get two volunteers from a place like 8. I make sure I have an evil grin on my face then I do my best strut up to the stage and go directly to my brother.

"You surprised I volunteered?" I say in a sing song voice.

"Yes." He says in a very agitated tone.

"And congratulations go out to the new District 8 tributes!" Ruby exclaims through the mic.

"Wait! I want to say something quick!" I step toward the mic before Ruby says I can't. "I would just like to say that I will be the one to kill my brother!" I hear gasps from the crowd. I look to see Ruby's expression, she is shocked but intrigued. But the best reaction of all is my brother's. I look dead into his eye and he passes out.


	11. District 9 Reapings

**District 9 Reapings**

**Talia Feren's POV**

I give Daisy a death stare through my amber eyes. She totally deserves it though! What kind of friend does that? She totally stole my boyfriend! When I first saw Ember in the halls of my school I called him. Everyone of my friends witnessed it too! Then one day she decides its's "ok" to ask him out! Well it's totally not! She is so dead to me! I swear, tomorrow at school I'm turning everyone against her! Let's see how much Ember will like her when she's hanging out with the losers! I start to dramatically walk away from the group to the 16 year old section. They'll come over later but I wanna be alone right now.

I straighten out my dress pretending not to care that my friends still haven't come over to comfort me. Instead they're all over talking to Daisy. Probably about Ember too! I've changed my mind, They're all dead to me now. I can pull off turning the losers cool. Can't I? O who an I kidding! I completely screwed.

"Talia Feren!" Musique Note are escort shouts to District 9. Crap, I'm even more screwed now. I hear Daisy and my other friends giggling and pointing at me. How is the freaking funny! I give them the deadliest stare I have and they immediately stop. Their eyes widen in fear and they turn the other way. I walk up on stage and try to put on my best "I don't care" face but I'm pretty sure it's failing.

* * *

**Duccius Tobin's POV**

I walk into the square laughing and joking with my buds. I may live far down the line but we have fun here in 9. Then I see them. I see the popular group of girls from my grade. They're all pointing our way. I make the first move and walk right over putting my arms around two girls, Fire and Ashleigh's, shoulders. They nervous giggle then I start to crack a few jokes and flirt a little. It's comes time to say good bye but not with out getting a few kisses on the cheeks. Finally the reapings are starting!

"Talia Feren!" I hear Musique call into the audience. I see a pretty blond girl a year younger then me walk up on stage.

"Fabin Quarter!" Musique calls.

"I volunteer!" I shout. I see Musique searching the crowd for me. I know what your thinking. District 9 volunteer. Weird right? Well since I've hunted my entire life I figure I stand a good chance. Hopefully I'll help turn my district around so we too are a Career district! That's my goal anyway.

I walk up and stand beside blondy.

"Hey there." I whisper in her ear.

"Hi," she whispers back.

"So aren't you a pretty one." I see her blush a little.

"Well, your not too bad yourself." I see her size me up.

"Trust me, I'm worse then I look." I give her a little wink. She blushes more and laughs.


	12. District 10 Reapings

**District 10 Reapings**

**Callie Mkanthony's POV**

"Hey, Callie!" I hear Tobin call from behind me. I keep walking. I don't like Tobin, but he likes me. More than a friend.

"Callie! Baby, wait up!" He yells again. I walk faster.

"Call? That you?" I hear another familiar voice from my left. I see who the voice came from. It's Anthony. He also likes me. This time I don't have time to get away from him like I did with Tobin.

"So, Call, excited for the reapings?" He tries to make small talk.

"No. The last thing I need is to see one of my friends or me die." I reply rudely.

"So. Wanna go get something to eat after the reapings? Like with me?"

"Umm, no!"

"O, ok your busy. I get it. How 'bout tomorrow?

"Still no!"

"Ok, ok still busy I-"

"I'm never going out with you! When will you get that!" I storm away, leaving him in the wake of my words. I just get to the 17 year old section when our escort, Tulip McDonald, starts the reaping. She walks over to the reaping balls.

"Callie Mkanthony!" Whoa. Did that really just happen? I slowly walk to the stage. When I get there and look back in the audience I spot Anthony and Tobin. They are almost as shocked as I am. Then anger enters my vains. The Capitol has chosen me to be killed for entertainment. I guess I didn't really realize how scary it actually is on this stage. I start to run. The peacekeepers can't shoot me now. I'm halfway down the stage when two peacekeepers catch my arms and haul me back on stage. I kick and scream at them. But they keep dragging me.

* * *

**Demicus Snowe's POV**

I try to get away from Evelyn. I can't be seen with a poor girl even if she is pretty. I can't be seen with girls period. My dad trained me for the Hunger Games. I'm not allowed to date. Yeah, I know. I'm a District 10 Career. It's weird and all but my dad just wanted me to be prepared. I finally escape Evelyn and make my way to the 17 year old section. The girl tribute tries to run off stage then yells at the peacekeepers who pull her back on. Next up the boys.

"Wendle Cross!" Tulip announces. I volunteer and take the place of the kid who got called. I make sure while I'm up there that I stand in a way that my muscles will be very visible. I want those Careers to really notice me. I notice the girl next to me is gawking over my arms.

"Ya, I work out a lot." I tell her.

"Umm, that's cool." She replies. She is just in awe of my arms. Maybe I can use that as an advantage.

"So what's your name?" I ask seductively.

"Umm," she takes a step back, "Callie."

"What? You scared of a little muscle?" She doesn't reply because we are escorted into the Justice Building and spit up.


	13. District 11 Reapings

**District 11 Reapings**

**Alicia Merar's POV**

Shock runs through my veins. It makes me tremble all over. Goosebumps consume my skin. The world around me begins to blur as tears flood my eyes. I blink and they stream down my face like a water fall. I cannot think clearly anymore. What just happened? I look around through my tears. Why am I crying? Then it all comes back to me like a slap across the face when I see Windy Winter, our escort's, face. I am District 11's newest female tribute for the Hunger Games. Tear threaten to spill out of my eyes again at the thought. My feet start to lead me to the stage, very wobbly, but they get me there. Windy cooly greeted me. Her name defiantly fits her personality. I think about all the people I care about. Will they care when I die? Did they really love me? How do they feel right now? Not nearly as bad as me. They're not the ones with a death sentence now haunting over them. I wonder how many people will care when I'm dead. Probably not a lot. I can't help but think about the bad side of everything. I guess that's what happens when your life is cut short.

* * *

**Dante Deamous' POV**

I can't help but to be sad for the girl on stage. I've seen her at school before. She has lot's of friends and they all seem to enjoy being around her. I wonder if she had a boyfriend who she will also leave behind. I'm not very aware of what Windy is saying but I can tell she is walking toward the boy's reaping ball. I brace myself for the worse. And the worse comes. Her voice lingers the air. Saying my name of course. This is just like when my brother, Thresh got picked at the 74 Games. I think about his last moments in that terrifying arena. Cato's sword entering his body. Thresh hitting the ground, dead. He let that girl live. It was probably the best decision he ever made. If he killed her then there won't of been a rebellion. If he would of killed the girl on fire we never would of gained are freedom. Katniss Everdeen will always be a sign of our short, lovely freedom. We weren't supposed to be back in the situation I'm in now. But yet we are. Maybe the world isn't meant to be fair. Maybe our world will always be a painful, harsh, unjust world. Maybe the rebellion has just made our lives all the worse.


	14. District 12 Reapings

**District 12 Reapings**

**Ivy Heart's POV**

I guess you could say I'm scared. I honestly think that my chances of getting picked are low. I just don't really know what to think. After all, it is my first reaping. I just vaguely remember the last Hunger Games. I was a lot younger after all. I remember the arena blowing up. I remember how that old lady died in the fog. But most of all I remember those orange monkeys. O the horror! Ever since then I've been terrified of those nasty creatures. I hope I never see one. But chances of seeing a monkey in District 12 is pretty unlikely. And of course I can't just "visit" another district. I remember shortly after the war we got to go to District 4. It was so magnificent! The blue ocean that when on for as long as the eye could see! It was the largest body of water I've ever seen! I can't quite remember why I went. I think it was with my school though. I'm still wandering my thoughts when Dylan and Sophie grab me by the arms and haul me to the 12 year old section. The reapings are beginning! Failica Tete, the escort, is incredibly beautiful! I wish I could live in the Capitol! Or a least visit it! Well I guess one of those wishes is coming true. Faicia's voice rings my ears as she calls my name. I can't believe it! Why me! I like my life! I don't want it to end! My friends look as shocked as me. I know they feel bad for me but they're probably just relieved it's not them. Well, at least I'll get to see the Capitol before I die.

* * *

**Gareth Belivem's POV**

I just wish the reapings could be done and over with. I know I'm going to get picked. To give the districts a little slap in the face of course. I helped out a lot during the rebellion. I kept the districts organized. I helped out those who were dying. Better yet I helped Katniss.

Failica is even worse then Effie was. She has light blue hair, dark blue skin, and black tattoos that snake around her arms. She calls up a 12 year old for the girl tribute. Poor thing. I can get her out though, I can get us both out. I remember Katniss saying that nobody ever wins the games. She said that nightmares haunt every nights sleep. Well, personally, I'll just be happy to be alive. Finally the time comes and I get called on stage. I feel bad for Peeta. He will be my mentor during the games. He'll have the burden of keeping his wife's good friend alive.


	15. District 13 Reapings

**District 13 Reapings**

**Artemis Atalous' POV**

Do you really hate me this much? District 13's first Hunger Games and I just so happen to get picked. Everyone here seems to still be a little unsure how to act or respond at the reapings. We all shuffled into the square at 2:00 and got roped off into areas. Then our new mayor sent from the Capitol itself started a speech. After that a ridiculously dressed Capitol brat started to baffle in her stupid ascent on stage. The whole district is very confused right now. I stand on stage facing my district. They don't know if they should clap or just stand there.

I breath in the sweet air of my district. The sweet air that I barely got when we were locked up under the ground. Now we're back on the surface of the earth. It felt weird at first. A good weird of course, who wouldn't like the freedom of the outside. I liked it so much that I started to sneak out to the woods. At first I just enjoyed the nature but then I started to hunt. That's how I met Pan. Pan is my hunting partner. He is also a wolf. He's very loyal though. I wonder how he'll feel when I don't show up after school everyday. Poor thing. He's like a pet to me. I'm like an owner to him. He doesn't realize how lucky he is. He doesn't have to face the misfortunes that grace our imperfect world.

* * *

**Neil Fogtop's POV**

O no. I didn't finish my science homework! Mr. Haus is going to have a cow! I'm his best student after all. I don't like getting yelled at.

My stomach growls. I haven't eaten anything all day! I hope this reaping would be over so I can get home in hope that I can get some food from my parents. My dad has had a lot of trouble with work these days. He lost has job when the Capitol took back it's power.

I'm sad to say I've never seen a Hunger Games. I don't know how it works, I don't know how I'll eat, actually I don't know anything besides the fact we kill each other. I'm hopeless. There's no way I can win. The escort, Gretal Gomery seems pretty hopeful though. She does care if I come out alive. Being reaped was the worst thing that could possibly happen to me. I may not have a lot of friends, I may not have food on the table every night, I may always dress in raggy clothes, but I can say I had a great family. We were alway there for each other. Through the good and the bad. Unlucky for me though, I don't think my family can really be there for me in an arena.

* * *

**Ok, there you have it. All the reapings. I'll probably post the train rides tonight too.**


	16. District 1 Train Ride

**District 1 Train Ride**

**Trev Vouz's POV**

I walk down the long dark hall toward Diamond's quarters. I don't know why I'm going there, maybe she'll like to have a little company. I get to her door, I can chicken out now, but I don't. She comes to the door wearing a silk nightgown and her hair pinned up into a bun. She invites me in and I sit on the edge of her bed. We talk a bit about school and our friends. The conversation bores me a bit, so I decide to lean in, she's thinking the exact same thing because when I turn to her face her lips meet mine. I've never felt so alive before. I run my fingers through her silky hair undoing her bun in the process. Her hands hold my neck tightly but softy. I decide I should probably get back to my room now but Diamond protests. She doesn't want to feel alone, so I slip into bed with her. I wrap her in my arms and she falls asleep in seconds. I realize I'm wearing a buttoned down shirt. I quickly slip it off and throw it onto the floor. Then I settle back down beside her again. Man, where have I been all my life!

**Diamond Dillion's POV**

I feel the soft sun warming my cheek as I awake. I see Trev sleeping silently beside me. He doesn't have his shirt on, so I run my fingers over his bare chested body for a while until I start to get out of bed. He immediately grabs my wrist and pulls me back down to him. His eyes are still closed. He kisses my on my neck and I get a warm chill up my spine. I've never felt this loved with anyone. I lay and let his kisses indulge me for a few minutes until I get up the nerve to ask a question that his been lingering my lips for a while.

"When did you fall for me?" I ask quietly.

"The minute I first saw you at training camp. I feel colour rush to my cheeks.

"Why did you?"

"Why wouldn't I? Your beautiful, and graceful, and best of all, your pure, you speak your mind."

"O, so you care about my looks?"

"No, well I do, but your beautiful inside and out." I feel overwhelmed with though, so I pull him in for another kiss. I hear the door crack open, then an angry sigh, then a door slam. I don't dare take my lips off of Trev's though.


	17. District 2 Train Ride

**District 2 Train Rides**

**Phoenix Grace's POV**

"I don't know honey. Wouldn't you like to be the only victor?" My mother, Enobaria whispers so Orange and Dean don't hear.

"Mom, I never said I wouldn't like that it's, just, that, if the two of us are left then whats the point of killing him. I'm not killing him early on either, he'll help me through this." I reply quietly.

"Fine, don't take my advise you worthless child!" My mom storms out. She is Dean and my mentor for the games. District 2 is among the only districts that currently have a mentor. But why o why did it have to be my mom. All she cares about is me turning into a mini her! What if I want to be a unique tribute! Kill a different way then my mom did! Like, of course her "ripping out throats" was original and all but not anymore! And what if I don't want to kill Dean! The more victors for District 2 the better, right?

* * *

**Dean Butler's POV**

Wow. Now I can see it. The striking resemblance between Phoenix and Enobaria. Why didn't I see that before! I can defiantly win with her! A victors daughter, well, I'm pretty sure I have this in the bag! Unless she's planning to kill me. That's what's been bugging me. Ever since we got on the train 5 hours ago Phoenix and her mom have been talking none stop, and not about girl problems I can tell you that! I over Enobaria tell her daughter that it would be more dignifying being the only tribute. But that doesn't necessarily mean Phoenix wants to kill me, right? Well, if I don't get out I can only hope Phoenix does. You don't really realize that there are still unfortunate living among us in 2. Until of course, you are directly exposed to it. I'm not the person to really show my emotions but maybe life isn't all as good as it appears to be.


	18. District 3 Train Ride

**District 3 Train Rides**

**Tallie Fyari's POV**

The train. The most luxurious place I've ever been. Velvet consuming the large walls and chairs, paintings hung on every open space, silken pillows! I feel swallowed by beauty! That's not the only thing amazing I swallowed today. The food comes cartful after cartful. Each one bringing a new food to dance in my mouth! I've seen thick, creamy soups, spicy chicken, and velvety cake! Moon just swallows it as if this is non satisfactory. I don't know what her problem is, this is the most food I've eaten this year!

* * *

**Soren Blackwood's POV**

The girl disgusts me. She eats as much as she can physically fit in her mouth, she doesn't bother with utensils, but worse of all, she doesn't know what shampoo is! What kind of person has never used shampoo! It's revolting! She came out of her quarters carrying the bottle and when straight up to Moon and asked what it was! Moon looked ready to faint! Know wonder this kid smells like dirt.


	19. District 4 Train Ride

**District 4 Train Rides**

**Holly Badica's POV**

I rub my arm where my sister scratched me. It aches badly, but it was worth it. My sister new. New how much I wanted to go to these games! Now I'm finally here! Well, not quite, but close enough. Minny says we'll be pulling into the Capitol in about 15 minutes! I feel the cart darken. I run to the window to see what's happening out side. We are entering a large dark tunnel.

* * *

**Glaze Ruthford's POV**

Holly runs to the window as it darkens. How childish. I try to resisted the temptation to run up and look out to. I think we are in the tunnel about 15 minutes before sun fills the train again. I see the streets flocked wish people. I rush to the window to see what the Capitol looks like. People all in unique fashions, no one even close to being similar. They all stare as the train passes. I see the look of recognition on their faces when they see us. We don't wave. I don't know why. I thinks it's just because this isn't at all what I expected the Capitol to be at all.


	20. District 5 Train Ride

**District 5 Train Rides**

**Zarek Amon's POV**

"Whoa, Deanna, this is my room." I walk out of the shower and there's Deanna standing right in the middle of the room. Good thing I put on a towel.

"What?" She replies confused.

"This," I repeat slowly, "is my room." I know how to say things slowly and calmly because of Alie.

"O, sorry." She looks really ashamed. "You don't have to call me Deanna, you can call Dea."

"Yeah, ok, I will then."

"Ok." She walks out. I realize she has trouble walking. She must a disease of some sort. Poor kid. She'll have even more trouble in the arena then me.

* * *

**Deanna "Dea" Riceman's POV**

I open my eyes. The ceilings a reddish colour. Last time I checked my ceiling in my room was white. I sit up quickly. I start to hyperventilate. Where am I? I start to sob loudly, so loud in fact, Zarek comes in and asks if I'm ok. I tell his I'm fine, but I'm still kinda confused. I'm on a train, right?


	21. District 6 Train Ride

**District 6 Train Rides**

**Klara Voir's POV**

I sit. Not moving. For probably hours on end before Alabama comes over to make small talk with me. She asks if I have a boyfriend back home. What I like to do on my free time. She asks other questions too but they are also easy yes or no questions. Then she asks what my strategy is. My dad trained me for the games. He wants me to stand a chance if I happen to go. I tell Alabama what I can do with a knife. Her eyes widen with amazement. She's not that bad after all. She's only about 20 or so. Maybe we could of been good friends, that is, if we didn't grow up in such different worlds.

* * *

**Dale Lamont's POV**

I walk by Alabama and Klara. Crap, they're really hitting it off. She's defiantly going to pick Klara as her favourite. They look like the best of friends! I keep walking down the velvet lined hall to my room. I go and lay on my bed. I let my mind wander about my death. I fall asleep into a nightmare. A nightmare where the beautiful blond girl from District 1 rip my head off. She looked way too pretty on TV to be able to be that strong.


	22. District 7 Train Ride

**District 7 Train Rides**

**Castel Vega's POV**

I run down the hall high on adrenaline. Johanna Mason is chasing me because I slammed a pie in her face. It's not the brightest idea making a killer mad, but, I'm not supposed to be bright. I slam the door and bolt it before Johanna gets to the door.

"Open this Goddamn door right now Castel, or else!" Johanna screams.

"Or else what?" I ask back. There's a small pause.

"Or else, or else I'll make it my job that you get no sponsors!"

"Ooooo, what a threat! You have me scared to bits!" I said with sarcasm.

"Fine then you wanna play rough! I'll play rough with you!" I hear a loud bang on the door. It comes crashing door with an axe stuck to it. O God, she can't kill me can she?

"Whoa! You can't kill a tribute before they enter the arena!" I can see Johanna figuring out that I'm actually scared.

"O don't worry, I'll have you dead in a matter of days, for now, get the hell over here!" She grabs my wrist an drags me into the dining hall. Then she pins me down on the table, knife in her hand. "Hold still unless you want to die!" The she starts to cut my palms. The blood trickles out and drips down wrist. Just when I think she's finally down she throws my shoes off and punctures my soles. I feel the blade splitting my skin then ripping the ligaments and blood vessels in my feet.

"That all you got?" I spit in her face. Then, with the swing of her fist I black out.

* * *

**Falcon James' POV**

I walk into the dining hall for dinner to find Castel passed out on the ground and Johanna sitting pleasantly in her seat.

"Whoa she isn't dead, is she!" I yell.

"Of course not brat, I just taught her a lesson on how every action has a reaction." I here Castel grown. "I her case, her action was throwing a pie in my face and her reaction was a promise to die in the arena." Johanna finishes, sipping tea.

"Johanna! Your job as mentor is to keep the tributes alive, not to kill them!" Queeny exclaims.

"Like I care! I've killed plenty of tribute before! It doesn't bother me to kill one more!" She laughs like Queeny is over reacting.

"Umm not to insult you or anything, but she was kinda my ally! I would like to live!" I scream

"Well, looks to me that Castel here just destroyed both your chances at survival." Johanna takes another sip from her tea and snickers.


	23. District 8 Train Ride

**District 8 Train Rides**

**Ikuto Sohma's POV**

I take my seat for dinner. Lucky for me my sister hasn't shown up yet.

"So, Ikuto. How are you feeling from your, little, ummm, shall we say fall?" Ruby asks politely but I can hear her chuckle under her breath.

"Fine really. It's actually because I've been sort of sick really." I reply. Truth is I haven't been sick for months. I just don't want to look like a wimp in front of my escort.

"As you may know, I will be your mentor as well as your escort." She tries to make small talk.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," and I know who your favourite will be, I add silently.

"O, has supper started already? I'm soo sorry! I was busy watch the reapings! I have a feeling there's going to be a large Career pack this year!" Utau gushes, she has a problem with sucking up to people.

* * *

**Utau Sohma's POV**

I prance over to my seat beside my brother.

"Hey little fainting boy! I didn't see you there!" I tease Ikuto.

"Shut up! I hate you!" He storms out of the room.

"What's his problem?" I ask Ruby

"Apparently you!" She laughs.


	24. District 9 Train Ride

**District 9 Train Rides**

**Talia Feren's POV**

Musique shuffles Duccius and me through the train. We're going to watch the reapings for the other districts. We arrive in a large room with a wide TV. I take a seat on a small love seat made from plush white velvet. Duccius goes right ahead and sits down beside me. Musique looks around for a seat and takes an identical chair beside our couch. She presses a button on a remote that brings the TV to life. For district 1 I see a very beautiful blond girl and a strong, handsome boy. There's a little bit of a crazy girl from 2 along with a tall, scary big guy. By time the District 3 reapings are done, Duccius has his arm around me and my head is resting on his shoulder. The other notable tributes are two twins fighting for the spot in District 4, twins from District 8 that both volunteered, and a guy from District 12 who I remember as being a well known rebel.

"Ok, so, lot's of volunteers this year! I think we can get you both in with the Careers!" Musique exclaims. She looks back and forth between me and Duccius. "Ok, I'll give you both some time to strategies! Just don't go to bed to late!" She prances out of the room.

"Sooo, wanna make out?" He asks me.

"Ummmm, I'm-" I'm cut off because Duccius has already pulled me in toward his lips.

* * *

**Duccius Tobin's POV**

After a good half an hour make out with Talia, I offer to walk her back to her room. She accepts. Of course she does, who could resist me? We approach her door and I pin her to the wall.

"So, do I get a good night kiss?" I move my face closer to hers

"Umm, you got your good night kiss back there big shot." She starts to open her door.

"What, your not inviting me in?" I ask seductively hoping she'll get the hint.

"That would be a no Duccius." Then, she slams the door in my face.


	25. District 10 Train Ride

**District 10 Train Rides**

**Callie Mkanthony's POV**

I've spent the past few hours avoiding Demicus. He keeps on flirty with me and, well, it makes me really uncomfortable. I'm not a boy freak like my friends are. He's almost as bad as Tobin and Anthony! I still don't want to give him the wrong message though, the last thing I want is for him to ditch me! I'll die in the arena for sure without an ally!

* * *

**Demicus Snowe's POV**

Since I might die in the Hunger Games, I may as well have a little fun, right? Well I tried flirting a bit with Callie but it totally freaked her out. I haven't seen her for a good 5 hours! I really don't want to scare her off! She wouldn't be too bad of an ally!


	26. District 11 Train Ride

**District 11 Train Rides**

**Dante Deamous' POV**

"Wow, so your brother was really Thresh?" Windy asks fascinated.

"Yeah, he was brave." I reply trying not to think to hard about it.

"He was a great fighter! Tough right up until the end!"

"Yeah."

"Wow! Maybe you can win this! Wouldn't that be grand!"

"Yeah, sure. Ummm, sorry I'm going to head to bed now." I get up and head down the silken hallway. I can't talk about Thresh, it hurts me too bad.

* * *

**Alicia Merar's POV**

I haven't done anything the entire train ride. I've just laid in my bed. My tears ran out hours ago. Now, I just lay, silently. I hope no one thinks I'm died. I'm sure it really doesn't matter, I'll be dead in a few days anyway. There was so much I wanted to do! So many experiences never experienced! So many stories to live through! Tears make a reappearance in my eyes. Why did it have to be me?


	27. District 12 Train Ride

**District 12 Train Rides**

**Ivy Heart's POV**

I feel real bad for Katniss. She doesn't talk much anymore, instead she just whispers in Peeta's ear and he replies "I know" or "don't worry". I wonder what she whispers.

Katniss seems to be very reluctant to asking me about my home life. I guess she doesn't want to get attached to me. She asked me if I remember anything about the games. I told her about my horrid fears of monkeys. She replied in such a soft tone that I couldn't hear her, then she excused herself from the dinning room and when to her room. I guess she would have much worse memories of the monkeys, after all she lived through it, I just watched. Two back to back Hunger Games she lived through. I have it real good. She'll be a good teacher.

* * *

**Gareth Belivem's POV**

Katniss hasn't talked to me this entire ride. She's lost so much these last few years, I have lost people too, but not nearly as many. I make a list of the people she probably thinks about on a daily bases; Rue, Thresh, Cinna, Finnick, and of course Prim. Prim, Prim, Prim. We were good friends in school. I picture her in my head; blond hair, blue eyes. Tears threaten my eyes. How come tears don't spill out of Katniss'?


	28. District 13 Train Ride

**District 13 Train Rides**

**Artemis Atalous' POV**

Two and a half days, that's how long the train ride will be. Only one of those days has passed, and with it, District 12 and a few other un-nameable districts. The only reason I recognized District 12 is because I when there once. After the rebellion Katniss invited almost my entire District for a celebration there. It's not the prettiest district but hey, District 13 isn't either.

Neil seems ok. He's really shy and seems a bit, umm, how do I put this nicely? He's kinda nerdy. This whole ride he's been talking about how fast the train is going and what district produces what industry. He kinda bores me but we're allies so I better get used to it.

* * *

**Neil Fogtop's POV**

So far I've seen District 12, 8, 11, and 9. I can tell which ones which by the industries. I determined District 12 by it's metal machinery sticking out of the tall mountains. I determined District 8 by the smog hanging above the town. It is a very urban place. The grain and orchard fields gave away District 11. I figured out we were at District 9 by our location. I wonder what other Districts well pass!


	29. District 1 Capitol Events

**District 1 Chariot Rides**

**Diamond Dillion's POV**

"Wow, my prep team was right! You my love are striking!" My stylist Juda gawks. Like I didn't already know that!

After about half an hour of make up and hemming I am prepared to awe the Capitol. I walk over to the mirror and look at the beautiful girl in front of me. I have a see through silk dress with jewels covering obvious areas. My curly hair has been straightened and diamonds have been encrusted on my eyelashes. My make up is fairly subtle; I have ruby red eyeshadow and lipstick with a bit of cover up. I look smashing!

**Trev Vouz's POV**

I walk into the large room where the chariots are kept until we ride them through the Captiol. The chariots are in district order. I don't see Diamond at the first chariot so I walk to the District 2 chariot to talk them up a bit. Phoenix scares me a bit but Dean seems some what normal. They're going to be good allies.

"Wow." Thats all I can say when Diamond walks in. She looks incredible. Our outfits match a bit. My tie is the same material as her dress and my suit is the same colour as her make up.

My stylist Mika finds us talking to what I believe will be my Careers and shuffles us to our chariot for show time. She quickly jells back my hair again then the giant double doors open and the beautiful white horses pull us into the cheering Capitol ahead.

* * *

**Private Training**

**Trev Vouz's POV**

We all file into the lunch room so the private training can begin. I'm the first on called out. Time to really show what I got! First I go over to the swords and grab the biggest, sharpest sword I can find. Now I walk over to a mannequin and flick my hand a few times. First the head slides off, then the neck, then the torso, abdomen and the upper legs. All thats left is the bottom half of the legs. The Gamemakers give me a small applause and I head over to spears. I take one in each hand and sent them into the bulls eye of the target 20 feet away. Finally, I grab one of the realistic manniquins and rip the head off. Fake blood spills out over the blue mats below.

**Diamond Dillion's POV**

I enter the gym and give the Gamemakers a heartwarming smile and a sweet wave. I see one or two of them chuckle, little do they know whats coming next. I walk over to the knife station. I focused on training with knifes back home. I take a familiar curved knife and flick it like what you would do to throw a disk. It hits a mannequin in the neck and slices it off. I hear oohs and ahhs from the Gamemakers. Next, I take a jagged knife and throw it with lateral spinning motion. It lodges between the two rip cages. Now time for my big ending! I take the spikiest mace and spin it around my head, then, I do a few fancy tricks like spinning it behind my back and between my legs. Finally, I send it upward into a light. Spark flutter down like snow flakes. I put one hand on my waist and the other on my head and embrace the falling electricity. The Gamemakers clap wildly.

* * *

**Training Scores**

**Trev Vouz's POV**

I meet Diamond, our escort slash mentor Daisy, my stylist Mika, and Diamond's stylist Juda in the TV room for the training score recap. I take my seat beside Diamond on a large chair. She doesn't seem to mind. The TV flashes to life and a pale reporter with an accent so strong I can't understand babbles mindlessly. Before I know it, my training score appears on the screen. Nine, not too bad!

**Diamond Dillion's POV**

I guess a nine is ok, for a District 4 tribute! How did Trev possibly get a nine? They obviously are bias to another district! My score flashes on screen. An eight! You have to be kidding me!

* * *

**All of the Capitol Events will be in this format. Some better than others. I ran out of ideas later through this, and you'll probably see that.**


	30. District 2 Capitol Events

**District 2 Chariot Rides**

**Phoenix Grace's POV**

The joy the possesses my prep teams' eyes disgusts me. They're all like "I loved your mom in her Games!" or "Phoenix, you are sooooo gorgeous!" or even "You were so cute at your reaping! I loved your cute little chuckle!". If I get out of that arena alive it will be my dying wish to kill them! Nobody, I repeat nobody can get away with calling me, Phoenix Grace, cute!

The stupid prep team and my stupid stylist, all of whom I fell absent to learning names, finished putting me into my dress. The dress it's self is swallowed with black and yellow sequins which I think is my stylists pathetic interpretation at electricity. They also stressed my hair into looking like I was electrocuted myself. I look dreadful. But they topped it of by changing my teeth so they end in points, my mom's request of course.

**Dean Butler's POV**

My outfit scratches like crazy! Stupid Capitol idiots! What kind of person puts a guy of my size in a body suit covered in sequins! I'm going to be the laughing stock of the games! Just then, Phoenix walks into the chariot stable in a matching dress. The minute her eyes land on my outfit she bursts out laughing. Pretty much everyone can hear her too, I see the timid District 13 kids stare at her in fear! That makes me laugh a little. Little do those kids know that she's laughing at me not chuckling hysterically like she was at the reaping!

"You look very manly in your outfit Dean!" Phoenix says trying not to burst out laughing.

"Laugh now but I doubt you'll be laughing when I kill you in the arena!" She still laughs even though I just threatened her life.

"Whoa, calm down a bit! We're allies! If you haven't noticed I'm wearing practically the same thing as you!"

"Ya, but your not a guy!" She bursts out with another round of crazy laughter.

* * *

**Private Training**

**Dean Butler's POV**

It comes time that my private training starts. I'm sort of nervous, I have no idea what I'm going to do for the Gamemakers. Might as well show them how strong I am. I take a 50 pound dumbbell and chuck it at the wall. It makes a giant hole. I hear the Gamemakers gasp. Yeah, maybe ruining the Training Centre wasn't the best idea I've ever had. I still have a little bit of a chance to impress them so I take a spear and throw it at the elevator button. Once again, not a good idea. The now broken button spits out electricity but somehow the elevator still comes and I evacuate the room as fast as possible.

**Phoenix Grace's POV**

45 minutes pass until I get to go in for training. I wonder what took so long? I flash the Gamemakers a quick grin to show them my teeth. There's eyes widen. I still don't know why my mom was so persistent for me to be like her. I start by ripping some throats out of the life like dummies. The gross taste of blood lingers on my tongue. Next, I decide it's time to show of my tricks. I take an axe and throw it toward the tiny bottles of paint on the far side of the gym. It hits the red paint and it splatters on the walls and floor like blood. I walk over to the elevator and go to press the up button, but I don't find it. Instead my body finds the floor and black out.

* * *

**Training Scores**

**Phoenix Grace's POV**

"I'm so glad your ok Phoenix!" Dean says. "I'm really sorry! It was my fault for breaking the button!"

"Don't worry about it Dean, it's just a little electricity!" I assure him. When I "pressed" the elevator button my finger hit so sort of wiring and electrocuted me. It wasn't too severe because right now I'm up and walking again.

I follow my mom down the uniform white hallway to the TV room to watch the recap for the training scores.

**Dean Butler's POV**

My tough picture flashes on screen along with an eight.

"Hmm, I guess they we're too mad about my little stunt." I say to no one specific.

Next, Phoenix's face appears on screen with a 10. I guess the paint did the trick.

"Ok, Dean! Time for me to show you you interview outfit!" My stylist gushes.

"It better not have sequins!" I snarl.

"Of course it has sequins honey! No outfit is complete without them!" You've got to be kidding me!


	31. District 3 Capitol Events

**District 3 Chariot Ride**

**Tallie Fyari's POV**

My prep team is very odd looking, but in a good way! Is this what life would be like if I were rich? Gossiping, shopping, not having a care in the world? Well, the only way I can get rich is winning the Games.

My stylist is just making the final touch ups on my outfit. I look incredible! I'm wearing make up and my hair is stressed into weird curls. Then there's my dress. My dress is wonderful! It's made from wires that wrap around my body. They end just above my knees but then the wires fall in a train behind me. At the end of the wires of my train, sparks fly out! It's just incredible!

**Soren Blackwood's POV**

The girl is so immature! She's playing with her dress and running all around the chariot stable petting the horses. She's getting a lot of bad stares from other tributes. The Career districts mostly. I just mind by own business and go and chat up the District 1 and 2 tributes. They seem somewhat interested in me. But I must say, I feel bad for the District 2 boy. He's covered in sequins!

"Umm, isn't that your district partner running around over there?" The District 1 girl who's name I think is Diamond says pointing out Tallie.

"Yeah, but I don't care what she does. I would never keep her for an ally even with that new rule." I reply cooly.

"So you volunteered, right?" The girl from 2 who's name is Phoenix asks.

"Yeah, I trained quite a bit before the rebellion and then after I still practiced a bit."

"So you trained?" The District 1 boy who's name escapes me asks.

"Yes."

"Hmm." Diamond says tapping her chin.

"Can all tributes please return to there chariots now." A voice announces over the sound system.

* * *

**Private Training**

**Soren Blackwood's POV**

I'm pretty sure I've made the Careers! I've trained with them all week and they seem to be interested in me! Now all I have to do is get a get a good training score and I hooked!

I step out into the gym and look at the Gamemakers. They seem to be interested in what I've got to show. I take a nice sized spear and throw it at a mannequin at the other side of the gym. It rips the head of and pins it the the wall behind it. Next I take a knife and spin it around in my hand then send it into a different mannequin. It lands perfectly in the heart. Next I gather up up a few wires and quickly assemble a small explosive. I put a small can of paint on top of it then detonate it. The paint splatters the whole gym.

**Tallie Fyari's POV**

I've spent my time in training learning how to make traps. I made a lot of stuff from rubble in the junkyard I lived in so making traps came easy! I take some rope and make a trap that will hang someone by their leg. I take a mannequin and throw it on top of the trap. It flies into the air. Then I grab a small knife and stab the dummy in the stomach.

* * *

**Training Scores**

**Tallie Fyari's POV**

I walk into the TV room with my super nice stylist. I sit beside her on a couch. The recap starts on the TV. The first to districts have high scores, and Soren as well. I get a six! I fell really proud of myself!

**Soren Blackwood's POV**

I watch Diamond, Phoenix and their district partners get high scores. I watch as my picture flies on screen. An eight! Not bad!


	32. District 4 Capitol Events

**District 4 Chariot Rides**

**Holly Badica's POV**

After the prep teams waxes me and untangles my hair it is time for my outfit! First thing my stylist does in put me in what looks like a blue, sleeveless one piece bathing suit. Then she leaves to retrieve a glass dress. I slip it on. It doesn't hug my body and it makes me wonder how it will stay up during the long chariot ride. Then she takes out a weird blowtorch thing and begins to blow the glass to ft the curves of my body. When she finally finishes blowing the glass I get up to leave but she says she's not done yet. Next, she unscrews a small opening on the back of my dress and attaches a hose that fills my dress with water. She asks her prep team to go fetch the fish from the fish tank. She somehow gets the fish inside my dress then she allows me to look in the mirror. My dress reaches the floor is filled to the rim with water and beautifully coloured fish! My dress may be hard to move in but at least it's sleeveless so my arms are free! My stylist calls me back over to style my hair. She starts by dying my hair a light blue like the colour of our seas then puts it in a ponytail that sits upon the top of my head. She finishes up by putting on blue make up to match.

**Glaze Ruthford's POV**

I make my way to the bright blue chariot in hopes that Holly is already there. She isn't of course so I take the time to walk around and scope out my competition. The couple from District 1 seem nice but I knows it's just an act. The tributes from District 2 don't seem trustworthy at all. The girl gives me the creeps and the guy seems too ruthless. It also seems that the Careers are going to include a few more districts this year! The boy from 3, the girl from 7, the girl from 8, and both from 9 have come to join us in conversation. It doesn't mean they're official Careers but they seem like they probably will be. I catch a bright blue out of the corner of my eye and turn to see what it is. It's Holly dressed in what looks like a fish tank! It's incredible compared to my net covering my torso and ripped jeans! I wave her over to the group and she immediately hits it off with the girl from District 1 named Diamond. They talk about clothes for awhile before we are called back to our chariot.

* * *

**Private Training**

**Glaze Ruthford's POV**

I enter the gym as I am called to start my private training. I walk over to the larger weapons and find a good sized spear. I feel it in my hands for a while so the Gamemakers get bored then I fling it at a dummy when the least expect it. Next I walk over and set up a line of dummies. I find two similar sword and run through the dummies cutting their heads, arms, or legs off. Then, finally I make a noose and hang a dummy in it. I am dismissed and I do what I am told and leave.

**Holly Badica's POV**

Exactly fifteen minutes pass and I'm called into the gym. I find a few good lengths of rope and make a few nooses which I hang dummies in. I look around to find a chain. I attach some spikes in it and spin it aorund my head, "killing" dummies while I'm at it. I pick up a bow and a few arrows and shoot a target until I'm asked to leave.

* * *

**Training Scores**

**Holly Badica's POV**

I take my seat beside Annie and watch the pictures of tribute and their scores flash by on the screen. My picture appears with a 8 underneath it. I probably could of done better but whatever, the Careers probably won't see it coming when I kill them!

**Glaze Ruthford's POV**

I get a good old 9 for my score. I see predictably good scores from 1 and 2. The other tributes that were talking to us at the beginning of the chariot rides have good scores too. Annie congratulates us and then tells us about how the Career pack is going to work out this year. There are 11 of us. Things are going to be tricky.


	33. District 5 Capitol Events

**District 5 Chariot Ride**

**Deanna "Dea" Riceman's POV**

My prep team and stylist seem nice but they don't seem to understand me. Same goes for me; I can't make out word that comes out of their mouths'! They babble on and on thinking I'm following along but I'm really not. Well, it's the thought that counts!

I walk out into the chariot garage and look around. I spot my chariot but no Zarek. I stride over to the silver painted carriage and silky horses. I understand how hard it must be to make an outfit for the producing raw goods to luxury items must be (I'm relieved I'm not something like a couch or table), but man, my outfit is casual compared to the extravagant outfits wore by other districts! I wear a plain, white silk dress with a metal belt, yeah, that's right, I said metal! I wear next to no make up and my hair with just brushed back into a metal headband. I sit down on the plush seat beside my chariot waiting for Zarek to make an appearance. I look around aimlessly at all the different elevators when I see them: the group gathered around the District 1 chariot. The new Careers. I count about 10 of them and a shiver chills my back. Almost half the competition is part of the blood thirsty hunters that win almost every year!

"Hey, I need to talk to you!" I hear Zarek's familier voice behind me.

"Ok, I'm all ears!" I reply cheerfully. I smile forms on his face as he takes the seat beside me.

**Zarek Amon's POV**

It is my goal to keep Dea alive in that arena. She reminds me so much of my girlfriend it hurts. She seems enlightened about my idea. Her eyes keep on flickering way from me as I talk so I decide to see what she is looking at. I see a large group of tributes gathered near the front of the chariots.

"You don't think." She doesn't finish her sentence.

"I doubt it! There's no point! They would turn on each other the first day in!" I reassure her.

"I don't know Zarek," she says softly, "they all look awful strong and well fed. They could easily kill off the weaker tributes and turn against themselves! Probably all in one day too!"

"The arena is huge Dea! There's no way they can find us if we hide!"

"I hope your right Zarek, I hope your right."

* * *

**Private Training**

**Zarek Amon's POV**

I haven't learned many skills these past two days but I've made sure to get myself familiar with some weapons. I walk into the large gym and find a few nice knifes. I begin throwing them at a dummy about 20 feet away. The first three miss but I'm able to hit the dummy four times after that. I glance a the Gamemakers to see if I've caught any attention, and that would be a big, fat no. They seem to interested in their food. Stupid Capitol brats. I formulate a plan to get some eyes on me! I go over to the flint station and start a small fire. This doesn't seem to satisfy them so I change my plan a little. I pick up one end of a mat and grab a piece of burning wood. I ignite the mat and it blazes with flames! Gamemakers scream, but little do they know it's an artificial flame. Just like Katniss' dress in her first Hunger Games. I laugh and stomp out the fire. I see the Gamemakers put two and two together. They give me different looks. Most of anger but a few intrigued. I excuse myself from the gym and ride the elevator back to my floor.

**Deanna "Dea" Riceman's POV**

I fell quite alone when Zarek leaves me in the lunch room but before I know it, I'm called into the gym. I really don't know what I should do to impress the Gamemakers. I find my way to the camouflage station and start to paint myself to look like mud. Because of my disease I'm not able to completely cover myself in the paint before I'm asked to leave. I wave poliety to the Gamemakers an hop on the elevator. Zarek's words replay in my mind, "There's no way they can find us if we hide!".

* * *

**Training Scores**

**Zarek Amon's POV**

I follow Dea into the TV room where everyone from own escort to our prep teams and stylists are waiting for us. We take a seat on a large couch and our escort flicks on the TV. I see high scores from a lot of the tributes. Everyone holds their breath as my name appears on screen. I managed to put out a seven! The Gamemakers have hope in me! Maybe I can get me and Dea to the final 3!

**Deanna "Dea" Riceman's POV**

I feel a pang of jealousy when I see Zarek's score. I should't be jealous I should be grateful! It worries me that he may want to ditch me. My score appears on screen. Three. I look over at Zarek. He keeps a straight face. O, please don't ditch me Zarek!


	34. District 6 Capitol Events

**District 6 Chariot Ride**

**Klara Voir's POV**

I escape those creepy stylists as soon as possible. They wanted to make me look "beautiful" but I very rudely refused. So they when the "complete opposite". Sexy. I'm dressed in a very short, thin, nurses gown. Fishnets cover my legs down to my 6 inch red stilettos. I have a face mask around my neck that will cover my mouth and nose when on the chariot. The final touch is my super heavy, super black mascara. I swear it's actually hard to life my eyelids! Now, I'm standing just outside the elevator in the chariot garage, unsure where to go. I see Dale wave to me but I pretend to not see him. I see a large group of people gathering around District 1. Perfect, the Careers! I head toward them with a slow, careful stride. I arrive at the group and all eyes are on me.

"I love your dress!" Diamond, the girl from 1 shrieks.

"Thanks, I love yours too!" I reply in a careless but kind tone.

"So. We all know why your here. Tell us why you show be with us in the arena." The girl from District 2 asks rudely. I can defiantly see how she's related to her mother, Enobaria.

"Well, I know the weak spots of people." I reply carelessly.

"Ok. Great. Love the outfit by the way." The boy from 1 tells me and winks at me as he enters the circle of people. Diamond notices this innocent wink and elbows him in the gut. Dating or she's in control of what he does, I think to myself. Probably dating though, they make a cute couple.

**Dale Lamont's POV**

Klara stands by the elevator and I wave her toward the chariot. She starts off toward the giant group of possible Careers. She can't be ditching me for Careers can she? I sit fidgeting with doctors outfit, completely embarrassed that I'm among the only tributes alone. I stare at the Careers. They sure seem to be interested in Klara. I feel panic rush through my body. I really don't want to die! I love life! If I could only get Klara to change her mind.

* * *

**Private Training**

**Dale Lamont's POV**

I walk into the gym with nervously. I find some smaller knifes and try to throw them at a dummy. One hits the dummy but doesn't break through the life like skin, the other misses by quite a few feet. I frown at my failed attempt. I decide to try something a little easier. I try painting myself to look the trees but I'm pretty sure I look more like a green monster then a tree. I look around for something else to try but everything exceeds my abilities. I decide to do the one thing I'm good at: run. I run as fast as I can to the elevator and escape before further embarrassment.

**Klara Voir's POV**

I punch and kick the dummy so hard that if it were human, it probably be dead right now! I stride over to the bow and arrows and take a few shots. It's not my strongest weapon but the only way to get better is to practice! I shoot a few targets with a little success and I decide it's time to move on to my powerhouse, knife throwing. I take a few small bird targets and launch them in the air. I slice my knifes through the air, hitting and pinning every bird to the wall. I take a bow and stride to the elevator.

* * *

**Training Scores**

**Klara Voir's POV**

I sit impatiently on the edge of my seat. My score could make or break my acceptation into the Careers! I edge out further on my seat watching all the typical Careers get high marks. Dale's score appears on screen accompanied by a three! I can't help but burst out laughing! Dale glares and me and I stop. My image flashes on screen with a nine in bright red letters! That should be enough for the Careers!

**Dale Lamont's POV**

Embarrassment. That's the only thing I've felt since I've arrived in the horrid Capitol! At the chariot ride, and training _and _private training. And right now. I knew Klara wasn't going to settle for me but she when over the top by laughing at my score! It's not like I've ever held a weapon before! I guess I'm going to be alone in the arena.


	35. District 7 Capitol Events

**District 7 Chariot Rides**

**Castel Vega's POV**

I step out of the elevator in to the artificial light of the garage. I stand for a second confused where to go.I smooth out the leaves that make up my crazy dress. I see Phoenix Grace, the daughter of Enobaria Grace, wave me over to Careers. I'm confused why she would want to talk to me. I walk over to her and the rest of the large group of Careers.

"I would just like to say, nice. You pissing of your escort was genius!" Phoenix gushes.

"That's not all. Let's just say I got into a little argument with Johanna Mason too." I say cooly as I hold up my healing hands.

"What'd you do?" Diamond, the girl from 1 asks.

"I kinda threw a pie in her face and she went ballistic. She knocked down a door with an axe! I would have no clue where she would get one on a train!" I laugh.

"Well, that's victors for you! Be lucky you have a tough mentor! I have Annie and she barely does anything!" The girl from 4 shrieks.

"Yeah, but at least she didn't threaten to have you killed in the arena! Johanna said she's going to personally ask the Gamemakers to kill me the minute I step in that arena!" I say unconcerned.

"Wow, I never recalled Johanna being that violent! From just a pie!" The girl from 9 replies.

"Well, she is a victor!" Diamond argues back. A voice comes on to the loud speaker telling everyone to return to their chariots for the start of the parade.

**Falcon James' POV**

I walk to my chariot from Tallie's chariot. I've made something of an alliance with her, and the guy, Ikuto, from District 8. I'm not going to be much help but at least I'll have someone watching my back! I know that Castel is going with the Careers. They called her over as soon as she entered the garage! I guess being rebellious to your escort is considered tough enough to be a killer. Whatever. I like who I'm probably going to be with! Their nicer, kinder, and more civilized then those blood thirsty Careers!

* * *

**Private Training**

**Falcon James' POV**

I've learned these past few days that I have impeccable aim with a knife! It makes me feel good that I will not be completely useless in my alliance! I step out in to the gym and the smell of fake blood fills my senses. I find the knife section and begin throwing knifes. I hit the target ever time I throw, no exceptions. I realize that I wouldn't impress the Gamemakers with only throwing knifes so I also try some spears out. I'm not to horrible! I hit the target seven out of ten times! I'm told my training is over so I head to the elevators.

**Castel Vega's POV**

Fake blood spills from the dummy as my sword slices it's head. I've learned in many things in the Training Centre these pass few days! I guess being a criminal can be helpful in learning how to kill! Plus, why would the Gamemakers purposely kill someone who can stir up some drama in the arena? That's my plan. Impress the Gamemakers. The Gamemakers won't agree to killing me in the arena. Johanna will get pissed. She won't send me any gifts from sponsors. I'll show her up but living off of the Cornucopia and the wild. I kill off the Careers. I kill of the remaining tributes. I win! It's that simple, well, for me it is! When you a delinquent like me, plans like this are a piece of cake! The only iffy part of my plan is killing Careers. I have no problem with the killing part but it worries me they try to kill me first and succeed.

"Cough!" I hear a fake cough from the Gamemakers. I guess I got caught up in my thoughts. I finish of my private training but doing some damage. I take a large club and break stuff. I smash targets. I burst paint cans. I bend the edge of knifes and swords. I even throw it at the Gamemakers when I finish! They all flinch expecting the worst but something reflects the club away from them! Are they really that pathetic that they think a tribute is going to kill them? I feel a surge of embarrassment and flee to the elevators.

* * *

**Training Scores**

**Falcon James' POV**

I can't sit still while waiting for the scores. I squirm so much that Johanna shoots me a death stare. I shutter. She scares me so much! I almost miss my training score! I just catch the bright red letters out of the corner of my eye! Seven! Ikuto will be proud!

**Castel Vega's POV**

Eight. I should of expected something lower than I deserve. Maybe pulling a stunt during my private training wasn't the smartest idea ever. Wait, I never have smart ideas! I'm a criminal!


	36. District 8 Capitol Events

**District 8 Chariot Ride**

**Utau Sohma's POV**

I prance proudly out of the elevator to the Careers. They seem to be talking about some girls dress. Boring!

"Hey." I say cooly. I see Diamond glance at me and go back into conversation.

"Don't worry about her! She's a little bit girly when it comes to clothes!" The boy from 1, Trev I believe his name is, tells me.

"Hmm, girly girl huh? Does she make up for it?" I ask

"Yeah, she's a great fighter!" He says. "She's a great kisser too." I hear him mutter under his breath staring at Diamond. She winks and waves at him.

"So are you guys like, an item or something?"

"I think so, I mean, well, I don't know, we, well she kissed me on the train, but yet again she is known to be a flirt..." I zone put from what Trev is babbling about.

"So your from, what district again?" A girl who I think is from 9 asks from behind me.

"Eight." I reply smoothly as I turn on my heel.

"O that's right! You were the one who got a death threat from like your twin brother or something! And then you like passed out! That was hilarious!" She laughs. How dare she laugh at me! She's from 9! I may be from 8 but I've trained!

"Yeah, you kinda got that backwards: I threaten to kill my twin brother and he fainted!"

"O! K, good! I was kinda wondering why a wimp would be socializing with the Careers! But I guess your not after all!" She seems like an airhead. She starts to talk about how she almost hooked up with her district partner on the train but she instead slammed the door in his face. I zone out and decide to walk to by chariot which luckily Ikuto is absent from.

**Ikuto Sohma's POV**

I've got my alliance picked out. The nice, kind girl from District 3 and the guy from District 7. They are a much better alliance then the Careers would of been. I remember in the last Quarter Quell Finnick saying something about not trusting District 1 and 2. Yet again he may have been referring to those specific tributes. After all Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus, and Enobaria were extremely well know victors most of which volunteered to fight other victors. When I look at Diamond Dillion, Trev Vouz, Dean Butler, and Phoenix Grace, wait, Grace. Where have I heard that last name again? Just then Enobaria starts to walk over the the District 2 tributes. O my God! Enobaria Grace! Phoenix Grace! She's Enobaria's daughter!

* * *

**Private Training**

**Ikuto Sohma's POV**

I take a spear an chuck it and a dummy. Fake blood splatters everywhere.

I really need to take this time to impress the Gamemakers.

I find a mace and begin "killing" some dummies with it.

I didn't show of any skills during training.

I take a sword and begin to cut some heads off.

I didn't want the Careers to notice me.

I start to lift some weights to show off my strength.

If they noticed I can use weapons they for sure would invited me into the Careers.

I'm told my the Gamemakers to leave now.

I can join the Careers because I most defianitly don't trust them, or better yet Phoenix Grace. Plus, I like my allies!

I step into the elevator.

I can't decline their offer because I'll become a sure target for them, and then my alliance would become a major target as well. That just wouldn't be fair to my allies! I hope this was enough to impress the picky Gamemakers!

**Utau Sohma's POV**

My private training. I've got one thing planned for it, and it will blow those stupid Gamemakers right out of their seats! I take a dummy and write my brothers name on it. I show it to them and wait until I'm sure their done reading the red paint. Then, I find the cruellest looking knife I can find and stab it though the dummies heart. I drop the limp mannequin on the floor and walk to the elevator, kicking the dummies head on my way.

* * *

**Training Scores**

**Ikuto Sohma's POV**

I make sure to sit all the way across the room from my sister. I'm concerned she may try and kill me before the Games even start. She tried to in training but was taken into the lunch room with a peacekeeper to review the rules of the gym. I glance over the the TV screen where my training score is currently being displayed to the nation. Seven. I'll take it!

**Utau Sohma's POV**

Fury fills my body when I see my score! A six! A freaking six! I jump at my brother pushing him into a vase. He is knocked out.

"Utau, I know you are a very strong tribute. What did you do in your private training? Maybe I can smooth out why you got a low score!" Ruby, my escort asks.

"I painted my brothers name on a dummy and killed him!" I say with rage in my voice.

"O, I see now."

"What do you see? What do you freaking see?" I scream.

"That's what Katniss Everdeen in her second games, well it wasn't the same, but very similar."

"How am I supposed to know what she did in private training! It's private information! They should give me a high score because I thought like her."

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way." I push Ruby onto a glass table.


	37. District 9 Capitol Events

**District 9 Chariot Rides**

**Talia Feren's POV**

I look around the garage. No Duccius. I decide to sit on the edge of my chariot and wait for him to show up. I don't want to talk to the other tributes without him! I suddenly here the ding of the elevator behind me. I turn and lock eyes with Duccius. I get up and run into his arms. He kisses me on the forehead.

"Come, were going to make some allies." He pulls me over toward the District 1 chariot.

"With Careers! Your crazy Duccius!" I shoot back.

"Don't worry! I volunteered didn't I? If they take me then I'm taking you with me!"

"Whatever! I doubt the Careers will like me!"

**Duccius Tobin's POV**

Talia was worried for nothing! All the girl Careers seem quite fond of her already! She's really hitting it of with Diamond. They seem to be talking about clothes. No wonder! I've seen Talia only a few times in school and she defiantly looks like a girly girl type. All the boy's seem like typical Careers, with the acceptation of Glaze. Glaze seems a little more ethical. He has a fiancee back home who is pregnant. I feel back for him in a way. He didn't know she was pregnant when he volunteered, he said he wouldn't of volunteered if he new. It sounds horrible but, I hope someone else kills him in the arena. I don't want to kill him. The guilt would hang over me the rest of my life!

* * *

**Private Training**

**Duccius Tobin's POV**

My trident pins the helpless dummy to a far off wall. I smile with accomplishment. I find some good spears that aren't bent (I wonder why some are anyways) and chuck them at some moving targets. I don't need to do to much in my private training because I also did so much in normal training. I wave good bye to the Gamemakers and hop on the elevator.

**Talia Feren's POV**

Duccius has taught me a ton these past few days. I can now hit a dummy almost every time throwing a knife, I can use a sword with a good amount of skill, I can even throw a trident somewhat well! I did all of the above in training and the Gamemakers seem impressed considering my size! I feel great!

* * *

**Training Scores**

**Talia Feren's POV**

I walk into the TV room to find mine and Duccius' stylist/prep team, our escort Musique, and Duccius of course. He pulls me onto a love seat. I'm so close to him that I may as well be on his lap. He puts his arm around my hip and my head naturally rests on his shoulder. The training scores start and the quiet small talk come to an end. The Careers that I saw at the chariot all pull off high scores. Duccius is given a eight. My picture pops on screen with a seven! A seven! Duccius gives me a high five. Everyone in the room seems very proud of our accomplishments.

**Duccius Tobin's POV**

I wait until everyone has left the room accept Talia to make my move. I move my face close to hers.

"You owe me for slamming that door in my face." I smile at her.

"Yeah I know I do." She replies cooly. She slides onto my lap to face me. She makes the first move. After a few minutes my lips slide to her neck.

"Do you think we can win Duccius?" She whispers. I take my lips off her for a quick second.

"Of course." I kiss her on her lips again to keep her from talking.


	38. District 10 Capitol Events

**District 10 Chariot Rides**

**Callie Mkanthony's POV**

I can't believe the girl looking back at me in the mirror! I never believed I never thought in a million years I would look this beautiful! The make up that covers by face makes me look completely flawless! My hair has been transformed from it's normal, curly blond to beautiful, straight golden hair! Just with a few highlights! My dress, my beautiful, magnificent dress is cow print. Not just any cow print, my stylist has transformed a plain cow print into a ball gown with layers and ruffles! I would of preferred it to be less of a v-cut but, whatever, I look amazing!

**Demicus Snowe's POV**

My prep team is odd. They don't talk much.

"O, I so, so, so, so, so sorry Mr. Snowe!" One of them cries out as she plucks out an eyebrow.

"Don't worry 'bout it! It's just an eyebrow!" I assure her.

"No, it's just that it's sort of bleeding! Don't be mad at me! I'm sorry!

"It's just a little blood! I'm going to the Hunger Games don't you think I'm going to see a lot more blood in there?" It's a rhetorical question. Of course she know I'm going to see a lot of blood in the arena. I wonder why they act so weird around me!

"Are you related to President Snow!" Another prep blurts out. I guess I know why now!

"No! My last name is spel E! No W! Plus I'm from District 10! The president was from the Capitol!"

"O thank God!" The prep that plucked my eyebrow exclaims.

* * *

**Private Training**

**Demicus Snowe's POV**

I remember the conversation word for word. The conversation the cost me the Careers. I don't really care though, because now me and Callie are on good terms! I really shouldn't of flirted with her at the reaping! It's not even me! I don't know what got over me! I guess, because I'm with Callie in the arena, I shouldn't really show off too much. I don't want me, and Caliie, to be targets in the arena!

I pick up a spear. I throw it into a target, but close to the edge. The Gamemakers don't seem to be too interested by my display. Good, let them drink, let them give my a bad score because they weren't paying attention! I go to the knot station. I tie a few little nooses. Nothing that could snatch up a human, maybe a rabbit, but not human. I sit in the middle of a mat signaling that I'm done, I've shown my only skills. But those weren't my only skills. Oh no, I'll be showing those off when I kill those dirty Careers!

**Callie Mkanthony's POV**

I nervously pick up a spear. I could never use it on a human. I weakly throw it at a target. It plummets to the ground about ten feet from the target itself. I laugh nervously and look to the Gamemakers. They don't seem to notice, they're too drunk. Demicus told me that learning killing skills isn't mandatory for me, he said he could take care of all that. I walk over to the painting, I mean camouflage station. I loved to paint back home. I take a fine paint brush and transform my arm into a bed of dark grass. I feel relieved that I will have some purpose in the arena**.**

* * *

**Training Scores**

**Demicus Snowe's POV**

I take my seat in the TV room. I'm glad to see that Callie sits beside me. I think I'm gonna have a friend in the arena! My score flashes on screen. Seven. I could of done worse but I'm sure I'm not going to be a huge target.

**Callie Mkanthony's POV**

Five. I glace at Demicus. He doesn't seem to concerned with my average score. He smiles at me and I smile back. I look at his hand sitting beside my. I start to reach out and grab it. I'm taken aback! Do I like Demicus? I've never really liked a guy before so I wouldn't know. I take my had and put it in my lap.

"Sorry I'm going to have a nap before the interviews start!" I flee the room and don't look back.


	39. District 11 Capitol Events

**District 11 Chariot Ride**

**Alicia Merar's POV**

I can proudly say that I am completely aposed to the Hunger Games, being a tribute myself, but they sure do treat you like royalty in the Capitol! My prep team make this horrid experience just a little more enjoyable! I may as well live pleasantly for my last days right? My prep team have made me look wonderful and have made me laugh as well!

I run my hands through my newly highlighted hair. My prep team has kept it the same length, a sweet little bob that everyone says complements my face! But the highlights really make my face glow! Just then, the door flies open and in comes my stylist. He just came back from retrieving the dress I will wear on the chariot. He places the covered dress over a chair and slowly unzips the dust cover. I hover closely at his shoulder, eager to see his creation. My mouth drops open. I can't believe my eyes. I've seen many different dresses during the opening cerimonies, but nothing like mine. My stylist holds up the dress to my body.

"So what do you think?" He asks. I'm completely speechless, because my dress, is a grain sac.

**Dante Deamous' POV**

I sit cowardly on the side of my chariot. A flour sac. Really? That's how people are going to know me as, a flour sac? I bury my face into my hands hiding from the continuous laughter the seems to come from everyone. I can only hope that Alicia is wearing the same thing. Then people can spread the laughter at two of us, instead of it all being directed at me.

* * *

**Private Training**

**Dante Deamous' POV**

I swing my sword through the dummy's flesh-like skin. The top half of the dummy slides onto the ground below. I hear ohs and awes coming from the Gamemakers. I smirk proudly.

"Well that's all I have for you today! You'll have to wait 'till the arena to see my _real_ skills!" I announce to the Gamemakers. The mumble as if they are confused.

"Wait! Are you sure-" The elevator door closing cuts of the Gamemaker before he can finish his sentence.

**Alicia Merar's POV**

I really don't have anything to show the Gamemakers. I wonder if your allowed to just leave. I hesitate but my brain gets the best of me and I head to the noose station. I make a few pathetic nooses that probably couldn't even catch a mouse! I'm told to leave so a make a beeline for the elevator.

* * *

**Training Scores**

**Dante Deamous' POV**

I made sure to not look too skilled at training. I didn't want to be a target like my brother. But somehow I ended up with a seven! I guess it will do.

**Alicia Merar's POV**

Four. How on earth was I able to pull out a four? I guess the Gamemakers were feeling generous today!


	40. District 12 Capitol Events

**District 12 Chariot Ride**

**Ivy Heart's POV**

"Umm, isn't this a little to old for me?" I ask shyly.

"In what way darling? The dress has sleeves, it's not reveling! There for, it's appropriate for a young girl like yourself!" By stylist argues back.

"It feels to short! And it just looks like it's ment for someone, you know, older, and, well, more developed!"

"Calm down darling it looks fine! It has the highest neckline I've ever made!" My stylist slide a pair of 1 inch heels and takes what looks like black make-up and starts to dust it over my dress.

"Whoa! You're going to ruin the dress!" I yell.

My stylist sighs. "Honey, the dress is supposed to fit with your district's industry! This is coal dust!" She laughs to her self and continues to ruin the dress.

"Ohh. My bad." I say quietly.

**Gareth Belivem's POV**

"I hate white." I whisper yell as I wait for the chariot rides to start. My tux is white no less, but with coal dust covering the vast majority of it. I feel my hair one more time. It's as hard as a rock! My stylist went way too over board with the hair gel! "Well this is boring!" I say to myself. I look around at everyone else to see if they're as. I see a few odd people, but the rest are either near the District 1 chariot, or with their district partner.

"Hello, I'm Alicia, I'm from District 11!" A beautiful girl is standing above me with her hand extended. I rise up and shake it.

"Hi, I'm Gareth!" I reply.

"Oh, I know who you are. I remember you from the Rebellion. I saw you on TV a few times!" I feel shocked. Barely anyone remembers me, all eyes were on the Mockingjay during the Rebellion.

"Really? Wow, I can honestly say I'm a bit surprised!"

"I just wanted to come over here and tell you how horrible I feel about all this! I felt horrible seeing you get reaped!"

"Wow, thanks, that's very thoughtful of you!"

"Yeah, so see you in the arena then!" She turns and walks away.

* * *

**Private Training**

**Gareth Belivem's POV**

I manage to find a few wires in the training center. I takes me a while but I'm able to make a small land mine of sorts. I find a spear and throw it at the bomb. It explodes, not a large explosion, but probably large enough to take someones leg off. I don't show my real skill, that can wait until the arena.

**Ivy Heart's POV**

Dead center. That's where my first arrow hits. My second hits a little to the left and my second and third hit the largest circle on the target. I've thrived in bows and arrows throughout training. Gareth says that's a good thing but I doubt I could really kill anyone! I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**Training Score**

**Gareth Belivem's POV**

Eight. Those Careers won't see me coming! I'm way more capable then that!

**Ivy Heart's POV**

Ten! I got a ten! How did I pull this off! I guess I'm better then I thought!


	41. District 13 Capitol Events

**District 13 Chariot Ride**

**Neil Fogtop's POV**

"Umm, I still do not believe it's physically possible for me to look like a rock!" I argue against my stylist. Rich people, they think anything is possible!

"Listen kid: I'm gonna try! I don't care about your opinion!" He yells.

"I'm the one about to die and I'm not allowed to speak my mind? This is horrible! I would like to complain to your boss!"

"Hahahaha! Your kidding right kid!"

"No, I'm serious!" He bursts out laughing!

"Get outta here kid! Your outfit's done!"

**Artemis Atalous' POV**

"I miss you like crazy Apollo!" I say to my tattoo. My sister, better yet my twin sister, Apollo has a corresponding sun tattoo. My's a moon.

"Well hello! You must be Artemis! I'm your stylist, let's skip the names and get to the point. I'm going to dress you up for the next few days and your not going to oppose, you got that?" I see a person in the back of the room through the mirror.

"Ummm, I guess so!" I answer unsure.

"Honey, you can never be unsure of anything in life! Your either sure, or clueless!" The figure emerges closer to me and I see that she is a young women, probably only about 19.

"Ok, then I'm sure!"

"Ok great! Let's get you in that dress!"

* * *

**Private Training**

**Neil Fogtop's POV**

"Just one more wire and... I'm done!" I whisper to myself as I attach the last wire of my trap. I take a few steps backwards and pull a small but noticeable string. The chain reaction happens too fast to see, then a wooden cage drops on a dummy below. The Gamemakers seem pleasantly surprised.

**Artemis Atalous' POV**

Sigh. My aim is totally off today! I usually have great control of a bow and arrow, but not today. Only one of the arrows hits the bullseye, the rest are not even close! Some even miss the target!

* * *

**Training Scores**

**Neil Fogtop's POV**

Oh yeah! I got a seven! Eat that Careers! The District 13 kids are coming, and we're prepared!

**Artemis Atalous' POV**

The plan is simple. I'm the killer and Neil is the trapper! And with a seven and an eight, well, I must say we are ready for a fight!


	42. First Day

**First Day**

**POVs**

**Alicia Merar's POV**

"Ok, good luck out there!" My stylist says as she helps me into my outfit for the arena.

"What do you think it's gonna be like out there?" I ask looking at my outfit.

"Well you have a well insulated jacket, so there's most likely a cooler part but yet you have a tank top and your cargo's can zip off at the knees. Who really knows, it's a new Hunger Games era after all!"

"Yeah, I guess it's going to be unpredictable!" I say just as the glass tube closes on me and starts to rise. I wave good bye to my stylist and tears sting my eyes. I slight breeze catches my hair and I know that I'm starting to reach the arena. I close my eyes and say a quick prayer. When I open them back up, I've stopped moving. I wander my eyes around the area my pedestal. Concrete? That's not very natural! It seems that the pedestals are in some sort of town square.

"Let the 76th Hunger Games begin!" A voice rings out around the town square. It doesn't sound like Claudius Templesmith though.

I look around at the people around me. Two people over is Gareth from 12. I catch his eye and mouth "allies". He sees this and nods his head. I smile. A loud ring fills the area. I believe that signifies that we're allowed to step off our plates. I run to Gareth and two other people join us: Gareth's district partner Ivy and the girl from District 6, Klara.

"Let's see what's beyond this town shall we?" I ask and we start running. We go through about five intersections before the town suddenly stops. Just stops and grass consumes the land. Dead ahead lies a mountain range, to my left looks to be a forest, but weirdly enough it's white. On my right is a jungle.

"Where to now?" Ivy asks.

"I think our best choice would be the mountains. The jungle will be too hot and I don't think we want to face the snow!" Klara says pointing to the forest on the left.

"Snow?" I ask confused.

"You know, the white cold stuff!" Klara says. Right snow! It's never snowed in District 11 before!

"Ok, to the mountains it is!" Gareth announces , and with that we are off.

**Phoenix Grace's POV**

I reach the golden Cornucopia first and grab a whip. How good it feels to have it in my hands! I whip the ground sending a crack throughout the square. I see the girl from District 10 coming toward me. I slash her across the stomach with the whip. Diamond has reached the Cornucopia and grabs a few knifes and hides them in her jacket.

"Diamond! Get your ass over here and finish off that girl!" I yell at her. She stabs the girl in the back above her heart. Next, I see the boy from 10 gasping at his dead district partner. I attack and whip, then Diamond finishes him off. I see Diamond go after the boy from 5. The rest of the Careers have reached the Cornucopia, but the rest of the tributes have vanished.

"Ok, let's setup camp!" Dean yells. Everyone searches the Cornucopia and sets up a few tents. Soren sets up a trap for the food. We also sort the weapons and divid them amongst ourselves and keep the extras in a tent. The sun is getting close to the tops of the buildings. Soon, it will be hunting time.

"Ok, ok everyone gather round!" Diamond yells to our alliance. Diamond and I worked out a plan at one of the training days. We're going to divid the Careers to go hunting. Just then the cannon starts. Only four cannons.

"Everyone listen up!" I yell. "Follow us!" Diamond takes lead and I follow behind. Everyone follows behind me. We walk into one of the many buildings and make our way up the stairs to the rooftop. Diamond takes in the view.

**Diamond Dillion's POV**

"Ok, this is how the groups are going to work!" I yell."The district partners will stay together! The rest of you, Soren, Castel, Utau, will be paired with them. One group will be searching the jungle to east! Another group will go to the mountains over there! The third will hunt in the snowy woods over there! We will hunt the lake and the town during the day! The last group will guard the camp! Now, since there are four pairs of district partners, and only 3 of the rest of you, the non-district partners will alway be hunting! Everyone will rotate through the different sectors! So the first group will be me, Trev, and Soren."

"The second group will be me, Dean, and Castel!" Phoenix takes over. "The third group will be Holly, Glaze and Utau! Finally, Talia and Duccius will guard tonight! First group is going to the jungle, my group is going to the mountains, and the third group has the snow forest! Everyone be back by noon tomorrow! In other words when the sun is the highest in the sky! Ok everyone! Let's do some killing!" Everyone files down to camp and grabs their weapons, a pair of night vision goggles and heads for their section. I zip the bottoms of my shorts down and leave my coat. I tuck my knifes into the waist of my shorts. My group starts its journey to the jungle. As I step into the tree line of the jungle, the air temperature drastically changes. It goes from a comfortable warm, to a humid hot. We continue further into the dense trees for about 40 minutes before be hear a rustle. I pull out a knife from my belt. I see a rustle from a bush. Then a small, slim boy jumps out.

"Please don't kill me! I'll do anything you want just don't kill me!" He pleads. Then a bloodcurdling scream fills the air. It was the boys of course, but it wasn't my fault.

"Soren! What the hell is your problem! He was my kill!" I scream at him. The cannon explodes.

"Sorry, but he was right infront of me and-" He argues back but he is interrupted by his own screams as I stab my knife into his jaw.

"Who's being a smart ass now!" I kick him in the ribs and bend down to slit his throat. Trev pulls my back to my feet.

"What are you thinking?" He whisper yells. Soren's cannon rings through the air.

"I'm thinking I just came up with a brilliant idea!"

**Artemis Atalous' POV**

If only Pan were here! My beautiful pet wolf! He would sure be a help now! Certainly since I lost Neil about two hours ago. A few Careers came out of nowhere and now, he's well, in a much better place. I'm leaving the woods now, it's too dangerous here. It feels like home: all the snow, and the familier trees, even the smell is comforting! Suddenly the forest and snow end and a lake fills my view. It's not a large lake but it sure is a beautiful one!

"Are you sure she when this way?" I here a deep voice from far behind me. Without a second thought I dive into the water and swim down. I see what looks to be a cave through the blurry water. I swim toward it. It is a cave! I swim into it and I reach air. I gasp and pull myself to a rock above water level. I wipe the water from my eyes and take in my surroundings. Weirdly enough there are torches lining a long cave that stretches away from the water. I get up and walk slowly down the hallway. I see an odd object beside one of the torches. I walk closer and find it is a scroll. I unroll it and read. "Congratulations tribute! You have found the safe haven of the arena!"

* * *

**Deaths**

**Deanna "Dea" Riceman's POV**

"Bye!" My stylist says as she gives me a hug. I step on the plate and a glass tube incloses me. I start to lift and after a few seconds I'm out in the open.

"Let the 76th Hunger Games begin!" I hear a loud voice boom through the arena. I feel a pain in my leg and my other leg slips on the medal. I fall to the ground and my world goes black as I hear a loud explosion.

**Callie Mkanthony's POV**

I step pf my plate and look around at where to go. I decide to try and get supplies from the Cornucopia. I start running but when I near it I realize that Phoenix Grace is already there, and has a weapon in hand. She whips me along the stomach. I fall to the ground but I am still alive! But then I here her yell to Diamond to finish me off. I feel a blade enter my back, then I black out.

**Demicus Snowe's POV**

"Callie!" I say to myself as she falls to the ground. She's going to die! There's nothing I can do about it! I'm stuck here, I don't know why, but I am. I watch as Diamond kills Callie. I see something coming at me from the courner of my eye. I slightly turn and see Phoenix's whip hit my on the kidney. I'm barely alive I think. I let out a defeated scream as Diamond stabs my heart.

**Dale Lamont's POV**

I here them coming. The Careers. I dive into a bush but it looks like it's to late, Diamond is looking at me. I hop out of my hiding place.

"Please don't kill me! I'll do anything you want just don't kill me!" I plead. But it's too late. The boy from 3 impales me with his sword.

**Soren Blackwood's POV**

I watch as the boy falls in a pathetic lump on the ground.

"Soren! What the hell is your problem! He was my kill!" Diamond screams in my face.

"Sorry, but he was right infront of me and-" She take one of her daggers and stabs me in the jaw. I scream out in pain and fall beside the other boy. I eyes water and my mouth fills with the taste of my own blood. Then I feel the blade slice through my throat.

**Neil Fogtop's POV**

I look around for a berry that looks somewhat familier. I pick through dozens of bushes. Then, out of nowhere I feel an incredible pain in my back. I start to feel dizzy and fall to the ground. Behind me I here the chuckles of some people. With my last breath I call to Artemis to run.

* * *

**District 1**

**Diamond Dillion**

Kills today: 4; Soren 3, Zarek 5, Callie 10, Demicus 10

Kills overal: 4; Soren 3, Zarek 5, Callie 10, Demicus 10

Injuries: None

Location: Jungle sector

**Trev Vouz**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Jungle sector

**District 2**

**Phoenix Grace**

Kills today: 1; Neil 13

Kills overal: 1; Neil 13

Injuries: None

Location: Snowy forest sector

**Dean Butler**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Snowy forest sector

**District 3**

**Tallie Fyari**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Town

**District 4**

**Holly Badica**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**Glaze Ruthford**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**District 6**

**Klara Voir**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**District 7**

**Castel Vega**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Snowy forest sector

**Falcon James**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Town

**District 8**

**Utau Sohma**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**Ikuto Sohma**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Town

**District 9**

**Talia Feren**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Town square

**Duccius Tobin**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Town square

**District 11**

**Alicia Merer**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**Dante Deamous**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Jungle

**District 12**

**Ivy Heart**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**Gareth Belivem**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**District 13**

**Artemis Atalous**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Underground tunnels

* * *

**Arena Description: **The arena is a perfect square. In the north is a lake with swampy surroundings. In the south is a mountain range. The east is a snowy forest. The west is a jungle. Then the center is an abandoned town with perfect perpendicular streets and a a town square in the middle, all the buildings are concrete. Finally, the area around the town the stretches to the different sectors is grassland. It's about 2 miles, or 4 kilometers from the town to any sector. Each sector has very different weather patterns. There are many surprises within the arena, but you'll have to wait for those!

**Number of living tribute: **19

**Percent of tributes left: **73%

**Deaths today:** 7

**Deaths to date: **7

**Tributes that died today: **Soren 3, Deanna 5, Zarek 5, Dale 6, Callie 10, Demicus 10, Neil 13

**Alliances**

Careers: Diamond 1, Trev 1, Dean 2, Phoenix 2, Glaze 4, Holly 4, Castel 7, Utau 8, Talia 9, Duccius 9

1: Tallie 3, Falcon 7, Ikuto 8

2: Klara 6, Alicia 11, Gareth 12, Ivy 12

Alone: Dante 11, Artemis 13


	43. Second Day

**Second Day**

**POVs**

**Trev Vouz's POV**

"I don't get it Diamond! How is backstabbing our allies going to help us get through this game?" I ask.

"It's not the hard Trev! We rotate though hunting partners esch day, correct?" She replies.

"Yeah."

"So each time we get new hunting partners, we kill them! That way they won't see it coming!"

"What if Phoenix catches on? She'll make her own plan to kill us!"

"That's why we don't let her find out!"

"How do we manege that?"

"We make up so lie that they were 'eaten by an animal' or 'ate a poisonous plant' or maybe even that they were 'killed by another tribute'! It's not that hard!"

"Ok, but I'm still a little unsure of this!"

"Whatever! When we win we will get so much media for this! Trust me!"

I sigh, "Ok Diamond! It's almost noon, let head back to camp."

**Ikuto Sohma's POV**

"Guy's, I really think we should leave the town! There's too much danger!" I yell at my allies: Tallie and Falcon.

"Calm down dude! They'll never think about someone being here!" Falcon argues.

"Shut up Falcon!" I yell back at him.

"You shut up! They're not going to find us! It's best to stay here were we can find food!"

"I'm the one who volunteered! I'm the boss of this alliance! I could kill you off anytime I want!" I scream as I pull a knife out of my pocket.

"Guy's! This is defiantly going to attract the Careers!" Tallie says breaking up our fight.

I wander away from my allies and find a nice area to take a nap.

**Talia Feren's POV**

"Shit." I hear Phoenix mutter under her breath. "How could you let that happen Diamond?"

"It's her fault! This kid from God knows where came out of a bush and stabbed him! We had no way to save him!" Trev defends her.

Phoenix sighs. "Well, he was dead weight after all. But now we need a new system."

"Right. Well the jungle was very dense. I recommend we sent three people there!" Diamond pitches in.

"Ok, the snowy forest is quite easy to find people in so we'll send two there." Phoenix adds.

"Yes, that works well."

"So, next, we'll go in clockwise rotation then, Diamond and Trev, you'll be guarding the camp tonight, Talia and Duccius you'll be in the snow forest. Then, Dean and I along with Castel will be in the mountains. Holly and Glaze, you'll take the jungle with Utau. There, we have this figured out! Now everyone pack up and head out at dusk!"

* * *

**Deaths**

**Dante Deamous' POV**

I need food! Why was I so stupid to come to the stupid jungle anyways; there's no food here, well not that I would no of! I trudge deeper and deeper into the horrid forest hoping that I might just come across something that looks edible.

"Is that, food?" I ask myself running to a small bush that has some small but lovely looking berries. I take a handful and pretty much inhale them, but something doesn't feel right. I start to lose feeling in my limbs. As I swallow the berries one name comes to mind.

"Nightlock!"

* * *

**District 1**

**Diamond Dillion**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 4; Soren 3, Zarek 5, Callie 10, Demicus 10

Injuries: None

Location: Town square

**Trev Vouz**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Town square

**District 2**

**Phoenix Grace**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 1; Neil 13

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**Dean Butler**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**District 3**

**Tallie Fyari**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Town

**District 4**

**Holly Badica**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Jungle sector

**Glaze Ruthford**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Jungle sector

**District 6**

**Klara Voir**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**District 7**

**Castel Vega**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**Falcon James**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Town

**District 8**

**Utau Sohma**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Jungle sector

**Ikuto Sohma**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Town

**District 9**

**Talia Feren**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Snowy forest sector

**Duccius Tobin**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Snowy forest sector

**District 11**

**Alicia Merer**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**District 12**

**Ivy Heart**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**Gareth Belivem**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**District 13**

**Artemis Atalous**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Underground tunnels

* * *

**Arena Description: **The arena is a perfect square. In the north is a lake with swampy surroundings. In the south is a mountain range. The east is a snowy forest. The west is a jungle. Then the center is an abandoned town with perfect perpendicular streets and a a town square in the middle, all the buildings are concrete. Finally, the area around the town the stretches to the different sectors is grassland. It's about 2 miles, or 4 kilometers from the town to any sector. Each sector has very different weather patterns. There are many surprises within the arena, but you'll have to wait for those!

**Number of living tribute: **18

**Percent of tributes left: **69%

**Deaths today: **1

**Deaths to date: **8

**Tributes that died today: **Dante Deamous 11

**Alliances**

Careers: Diamond 1, Trev 1, Dean 2, Phoenix 2, Glaze 4, Holly 4, Castel 7, Utau 8, Talia 9, Duccius 9

1: Tallie 3, Falcon 7, Ikuto 8

2: Klara 6, Alicia 11, Gareth 12, Ivy 12

Alone: Artemis 13


	44. Third Day

**Third Day**

**POVs**

**Dean Butler's POV**

"Shh! What's that?" I say in a whisper yell. Everyone stops walking and listens very quietly.

"What's what?" Phoenix replies rudely.

"That rustling noise! Coming from the bushes over there!" I point and as if on cue the bushes rustle again. Phoenix sends a knife into the rustling bush and the shaking stops. We carefully make our way over to the bush. I peel back the dry twigs and branches to discover what we thought was another tribute.

"Way to go Dean. You found us a racoon." Phoenix mutters sarcastically and rolls her eyes.

"Hey at least I was paying attention to our surroundings!" I yell back at her. I here my voice echo around the vast cliffs in our area.

"Well let me no when you find another racoon! Let's head up this mountain and get a good view of the area."

"Don't be all superior with me! Just because your mom is a victor doesn't mean your a better fighter! Just so you know I have victor blood in me too!"

"Yeah, and guess what! All your ancestors that were victors are dead! So it really doesn't do you any good does it?"

"Phoenix that's it. Bye, I'm going back to camp. I'm tired of your stupid attitude and your stupid face!" And with that I turn and leave. Phoenix doesn't care at all. She collects Castel and continues up the mountain. It's a long trek out of the mountains, probably a good seven kilometres. I stop along the way to get a drink from cool mountain creek. I finally make it back to the grassland and I jog back into town. I make my way loudly and slowly into camp so Trev and Diamond see me coming. I arrive but only Trev is on guard.

"Oh hey Dean why are you-" He says before I interrupt him.

"Phoenix" I reply dully.

"Ah, that would make sense."

"Yeah, I'm going to take a nap. You good standing guard alone?"

"Yep, I'm good. Diamond will be back any moment. She just heard something over east in town. Have a good nap." With that I storm into my tent. I fall asleep in seconds.

**Tallie Fyari's POV**

Things have been a little tense with Falcon and Ikuto ever since there little fight yesterday. They barely talk now, mostly just sleep and eat. At least they're keeping quiet though. I've been stuffed up in this creepy room too long though, so I decide to go up on the roof of our building. When I open the door on the roof the wind blows swiftly though my hair; I feel at peace.

The roof of our building has a wall of wooden boxes around the perimeter so no one can see us, but we can see down through cracks in the wood. It was Ikuto's idea. He set it up yesterday when the Careers were asleep. Luckily for us we can see the Career camp from our roof. Maybe this place isn't that bad after all.

I walk over to a crack that faces the Career camp and peek through. I see that the District 1 couple are on guard duty. I lean into the box more, but I have put too much weight on the weak box barrier and the boxes begin to fall off the roof, taking me with them.

"Ahhhh!" I scream as I plumet to the ground. I hit the ground on a pile of shattered wood. I feel the fractured wood puncture many parts of my body. I cry in the agony, but I must get up, one of the Careers must have seen me. I lift myself up and run into a building across the street from mine. Adrenaline starts pumping through my veins when I here the heavy footsteps in the distance. I dash up the stair well of this new, unfamiliar building and look for somewhere to hide. I pull at the paneling along walls for a weak spot to hide in. I can hear footsteps coming up the stairs I just came from. I finally find a weak spot and wedge my way into the wall. I put the panel back over me and hope this is not the end. I hear panting and the footsteps coming nearer. Through a thin crack in the wall I see the girl from District 1 enter the room. I hold my breath even though I'm trying to regain my breath. She looks around the room but gets bored and starts to the steps again.

"Where the hell did that girl go?" I hear her sigh. Her! That means she saw me! That means she knows I'm here, in the town! But she doesn't know I have an alliance with me. This means we have to leave today, before a group of Careers come searching for me. I wait a few minutes and hear her go back down the stairs. Then I wait another fifteen minutes before I leave my wall hiding place. I stay in the room for an hour or so before I'm brave enough to venture back to my alliance. When I return, they are asleep. Completely unaware that I was gone. I wake them at once and start packing up our supplies. They are not hesitant to leave and all, but they insist I wrap up my wounds which are not as bad as I originally thought. Just one deep gash in my lower left leg and a few other bad scratches in other areas of my body. We leave at once and head for the lake.

* * *

**District 1**

**Diamond Dillion**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 4; Soren 3, Zarek 5, Callie 10, Demicus 10

Injuries: None

Location: Town square

**Trev Vouz**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Town square

**District 2**

**Phoenix Grace**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 1; Neil 13

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**Dean Butler**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**District 3**

**Tallie Fyari**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: Gash on lower left leg.

Location: Town

**District 4**

**Holly Badica**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Jungle sector

**Glaze Ruthford**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Jungle sector

**District 6**

**Klara Voir**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**District 7**

**Castel Vega**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**Falcon James**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Town

**District 8**

**Utau Sohma**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Jungle sector

**Ikuto Sohma**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Town

**District 9**

**Talia Feren**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Snowy forest sector

**Duccius Tobin**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Snowy forest sector

**District 11**

**Alicia Merer**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**District 12**

**Ivy Heart**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**Gareth Belivem**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**District 13**

**Artemis Atalous**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Underground tunnels

* * *

**Arena Description: **The arena is a perfect square. In the north is a lake with swampy surroundings. In the south is a mountain range. The east is a snowy forest. The west is a jungle. Then the center is an abandoned town with perfect perpendicular streets and a a town square in the middle, all the buildings are concrete. Finally, the area around the town the stretches to the different sectors is grassland. It's about 2 miles, or 4 kilometers from the town to any sector. Each sector has very different weather patterns. There are many surprises within the arena, but you'll have to wait for those!

**Number of living tribute: **18

**Percent of tributes left: **69%

**Deaths today: **0

**Deaths to date: **8

**Tributes that died today:**

**Alliances**

Careers: Diamond 1, Trev 1, Dean 2, Phoenix 2, Glaze 4, Holly 4, Castel 7, Utau 8, Talia 9, Duccius 9

1: Tallie 3, Falcon 7, Ikuto 8

2: Klara 6, Alicia 11, Gareth 12, Ivy 12

Alone: Artemis 13


	45. Fourth Day

**Fourth Day**

**POVs**

**Utau Sohma's POV**

The sun has almost reached it's highest point in the sky; time to head back to camp. I'm currently in the mountains with Talia and Duccius. They seem nice but keep on whispering to each other. I wonder if it's about me! Wait, why do I care?

"Hey, Utau, I need to talk to you." Talia says somewhat grimly.

"Uhh, ok" She pulls me away from Duccius and it looks like she's on the verge of tears.

"I really don't know how to put this. But I missed my period." She says looking at the ground. I'm not quite sure what she's trying to say.

"Ok, it may be from malnutrition. Going for Capitol meals to crappy stuff is hard on the stomach."

"No, it's not that." A tear slips from her eye.

"Wait, did you and Duccius..." I trail off.

"Yes the night before the games started!" She buries her face in her hands. I completely understand now; Talia thinks she's pregnant.

The walk back mostly consists of me comforting Talia every time she bursts into tears. She has made it clear that she doesn't want the rest of the Careers to know until she is sure of what's happening. We finally arive back at camp. Only Diamond, Trev, Holly, and Glaze are there. I eat a large meal and Phoenix and Dean finally arrive. Diamond and Phoenix go decide to hunt near the lake for awhile and everyone but Trev and I take a nap. He doesn't talk much, he seems like a shy guy.

"So is it hard knowing your brother is in here too?" He bursts out of nowhere.

"Not really, I never got along with him, he was jealous of me."

"Oh, I would imagine twins being closers, I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, you were. So what's District 1 like? I always imagined it like a more run down Capitol!"

"Not really. There's some really nice parts but it doesn't even compare to the Capitol."

"Oh." I say kind of embarrassed.

"But Diamond's house is very beautiful. So what's District 8 like?"

"Horrible. I hate everything about it. It's very smoggy and not a tree in sight. But I snuck under the fence time to time."

"Oh, I guess I don't really realize how privileged I am to live in a place like 1. I always wished I grew up somewhere like District 4. That would be cool."

"Yeah, it would." Our conversation suddenly ends when Diamond and Phoenix come storming into town.

"Time to go!" Phoenix screams as she approches town. Everyone crawls out of the tents. "Diamond, Trev, Castel, your in the mountains. Holly, Glaze, you are snowy forest. Talia, Duccius, Utau, jungle. Now move people!"

"But we just got back an hour ago!" I hear Holly complain.

"I said move!" Phoenix screams. No one objects, everyone packs up and sets out to hunt.

**Artemis Atalous' POV**

A secret food stash, a map, no animals. Man, this truly is a safe haven! I know all the ways to the really arena plus where food and other necessities are! Now all I need to do is live down here and let everyone else fight! Wow, never thought I'd say this here but life is good!

* * *

**Deaths**

**Castel Vega's POV**

Hiking. Got to hate it. So far up hill with sun beating down.

"Hey Diamond, can we take a break?" I ask as I pant.

"Uh no. Careers don't take breaks." She replies rudely.

"But please!"

"I said no!" As she says no, she gives me a swift punch across the face. I feel blood run from my nose.

"No need to spaze about it!"

"Oh really? So your going to talk back to me?"

"Umm, I guess!"

"Bitch." With that, Diamond pushes me backwards off a large cliff. I let out a horrifying scream just as my head impacts with the hard rocky ground.

* * *

**District 1**

**Diamond Dillion**

Kills today: 1

Kills overal: 5; Soren 3, Zarek 5, Castel 7, Callie 10, Demicus 10

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**Trev Vouz**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**District 2**

**Phoenix Grace**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 1; Neil 13

Injuries: None

Location: Town square

**Dean Butler**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Town square

**District 3**

**Tallie Fyari**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: Gash on lower left leg.

Location: Lake

**District 4**

**Holly Badica**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Snowy forest

**Glaze Ruthford**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Snowy forest

**District 6**

**Klara Voir**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**Falcon James**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Lake

**District 8**

**Utau Sohma**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Jungle

**Ikuto Sohma**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Lake

**District 9**

**Talia Feren**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Jungle

**Duccius Tobin**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Jungle

**District 11**

**Alicia Merer**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**District 12**

**Ivy Heart**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**Gareth Belivem**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountain sector

**District 13**

**Artemis Atalous**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Underground tunnels

* * *

**Arena Description: **The arena is a perfect square. In the north is a lake with swampy surroundings. In the south is a mountain range. The east is a snowy forest. The west is a jungle. Then the center is an abandoned town with perfect perpendicular streets and a a town square in the middle, all the buildings are concrete. Finally, the area around the town the stretches to the different sectors is grassland. It's about 2 miles, or 4 kilometers from the town to any sector. Each sector has very different weather patterns. There are many surprises within the arena, but you'll have to wait for those!

**Number of living tribute: **17

**Percent of tributes left: **65%

**Deaths today: **1

**Deaths to date: **9

**Tributes that died today: **Castel Vega 7

**Alliances**

Careers: Diamond 1, Trev 1, Dean 2, Phoenix 2, Glaze 4, Holly 4, Utau 8, Talia 9, Duccius 9

1: Tallie 3, Falcon 7, Ikuto 8

2: Klara 6, Alicia 11, Gareth 12, Ivy 12

Alone: Artemis 13


	46. Fifth Day

**Fifth Day**

**POVs**

**Glaze Ruthford's POV**

I return to the camp at noon, but I'm in no mood to have a nap. I want to hunt.

"I'm going to hunt around the lake, anyone wanna come?" I ask when everyone is back from their over night hunting.

"I'm in!" Utau says proudly.

"Me too!" Holly squeals.

"Ok, let's grab some weapons and head out." I yell. I lead the way to the weapon tent. I grab a trident and stick a few knifes in my belt. Finally I pack up a backpack with some food and water, I add some viles of poison in the bag too. Utau grabs a few knifes and two spears. Holly takes a mace and a bow with two slings of bows.

"Ok, let's get out of here!" I say as I walk out of the tent.

We arrive at the lake after about 15 minutes of walking. It's, oddly enough, raining here today. I pull up my hood and we start walking around the west side of the lake.

We walk for a good hour and a half before we make it to the other end of the lake.

"Wow, I didn't realize this lake was this big!" Holly shrieks. "I don't wanna know what lives in there!"

"Yeah, me neither." Utau says plainly. All of a sudden, we hear a cough from in the swampy trees behind us. "What was that?" Utau adjusts her grip on her spear so she's read to attack. I do the same with my spear, Holly puts an arrow in her bow. We rip through the trees on pursuit of our new victims. We hear more coughing and it gets louder and louder as we get closer. Finally we break into a clear where a small alliance has set up a camp. Three kids, one which I recognize as Utau's twin brother, are sitting around a small fire. They all stand up hoping to run away, but they're stuck like deer in headlights. I send my trident into the one of the boys abdomens. He falls to the ground and a cannon follows. Holly's arrow finds the small girl's heart and she fall beside her dead ally. Another cannon rings through the arena. There's only one left standing, Utau's brother.

"Utau! Finish him off already!" I yell at her. She just stares at him. Finally she throws the spear. It impales Ikuto in the stomach and he falls to the ground in defeat. His cannon booms. Utau just stands there, staring where her brother once stood. I grab my trident, Holly retrieves her arrow. Finally Utau snaps out of it and gets her spear. We make our way out of the clearing so hovercrafts can pick up the bodies.

**Ivy Heart's POV**

Four days. Thats how long I've been stuck in this place of terror. To be honest, its felt like a month. Everyday brings new worries and fears. Every night brings a new nightmare of my death. Luckily I have Gareth here to comfort me. He's like the older brother I never had. Plus I have Alicia and Klara too! Plus I find our camp near the top of a mountain safe. We can see the Careers sometimes wandering around the canyons and valleys but they never see us!

"Hey, Ivy! We're running low on meat! Wanna come hunting with me?" Gareth asks me, waking me from my day dream.

"Yeah, sure!" I grab a small knife that I probably won't even use. Gareth grabs a sword and we head down the mountain. Gareth sets a few basic snars and we go to the stream to refill our water bottles. We don't dare talk, incase the Careers are in the area.

"Holly, I think there's something wrong with Utau!" We hear a nameless male voice say from a dangerously close distance. I glace over at Gareth.

"Run!" He mouth. I follow him as we run through the trees. I hear footsteps behind us, which means we have predators and we are the prey. Gareth darts into a cave and I follow. We wait for what feels like hours before we dare exit the cave. Somehow, we have lost the Careers.

* * *

**Deaths**

**Tallie Fyari's POV**

I see Falcon drop to the ground, dead. I'm completely frozen in place. I see the female Career fire an arrow at me. I feel it pierce my heart and I fall to the ground. My world swirls away from my vision.

**Falcon James' POV**

It all seems to peaceful. Sitting around a small fire, with my alliance. Then Ikuto starts coughing. Then we hear rustling in the bushes. We all stand ready to run. Then, three Careers break into the clearing. I try to run but I'm in too much shock. One of the guys throws his trident at me. The pain shoots through my body. I fall to the ground and my world goes black.

**Ikuto Sohma's POV**

My two allies are dead on the ground beside me. I could flee, but somehow I feel I would be letting down my alliance. I stand with my eyes locked with my sister's, waiting for her to deliver my death blow. She wanted to kill me, but I see hurt in her eyes. Her fellow Careers yell at her to hurry. I slightly shake my head. She mouths "sorry" then throws the spear.

* * *

**District 1**

**Diamond Dillion**

Kills today: 1

Kills overal: 5; Soren 3, Zarek 5, Castel 7, Callie 10, Demicus 10

Injuries: None

Location: Jungle

**Trev Vouz**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Jungle

**District 2**

**Phoenix Grace**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 1; Neil 13

Injuries: None

Location: Snowy Forest

**Dean Butler**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Snowy Forest

**District 4**

**Holly Badica**

Kills today: 1

Kills overal: 1; Tallie 3

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**Glaze Ruthford**

Kills today: 1

Kills overal: 1; Falcon 7

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**District 6**

**Klara Voir**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**District 8**

**Utau Sohma**

Kills today: 1

Kills overal: 1; Ikuto 8

Injuries: None

Location: Jungle

**District 9**

**Talia Feren**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Town Square

**Duccius Tobin**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Town Square

**District 11**

**Alicia Merer**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**District 12**

**Ivy Heart**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**Gareth Belivem**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**District 13**

**Artemis Atalous**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Underground tunnels

* * *

**Arena Description: **The arena is a perfect square. In the north is a lake with swampy surroundings. In the south is a mountain range. The east is a snowy forest. The west is a jungle. Then the center is an abandoned town with perfect perpendicular streets and a a town square in the middle, all the buildings are concrete. Finally, the area around the town the stretches to the different sectors is grassland. It's about 2 miles, or 4 kilometers from the town to any sector. Each sector has very different weather patterns. There are many surprises within the arena, but you'll have to wait for those!

**Number of living tribute: **14

**Percent of tributes left: **54%

**Deaths today: **3

**Deaths to date: **12

**Tributes that died today: **Tallie Fyari 3, Falcon James 7, Ikuto Sohma 8

**Alliances**

Careers: Diamond 1, Trev 1, Dean 2, Phoenix 2, Glaze 4, Holly 4, Utau 8, Talia 9, Duccius 9

1: Klara 6, Alicia 11, Gareth 12, Ivy 12

Alone: Artemis 13


	47. Sixth Day

**Sixth Day**

**POVs**

**Holly Badica's POV**

"So close, we were so close!" Glaze exclaims.

"Yeah, I know Glaze! But just remember, we each had a kill yesterday! Don't dread over loses a few tributes! It's a good thing really; now we know people are there!" I point out.

"Whatever, just don't tell the others." He says disappointed.

Currently we are trudging through the dry mountains back to the town. After a long night of hunting we managed to find and lose two tributes. Now that the sun is almost fully over head, the air is scorching. It is much warmer then it's ever been here.

"Hey Glaze, does it feel oddly warm to you?" I ask starting to pant.

"Uhh, yeah. It is. Well the creek it right up ahead, we can get a drink there!" He replies smoothly.

We walk for a few more minutes until we reach the empty creek bed.

"Odd. Must be some sort of Gamemaker thing!" He points out.

"Yeah, we better get going. I'm going to die of thirst and camp is still a half hour away!" And with that, we continue on toward camp. It takes us a lot longer then usual with the brutally hot sun beating down on our backs. Finally, after about 45 minutes we reach the grasslands, or what used to be the grasslands. Now, we are standing in knee deep snow. I look at Glaze, and he looks back at me.

"Well, I guess the Gamemakers are making a few changes today." Glaze says looking at the snow.

"Yeah, but the snow does feel good after that long walk!" I say brightly.

"Sure does! Hey, do you see that?" Glaze is looking behind me at what is usually the rain forest.

"What?" I whip around to see very dark cloud hovering over the sector.

"I think thats hail!" Glaze explains.

"Maybe. Oh look at the forest! Now there's no snow!"

"Let's go. The others must be waiting for us." We head into the town which has also received a light dusting of snow. We arrive in the square to meet Phoenix, Dean, Talia, and Duccius. Diamond, Trev, and Utau are nowhere to be seen. We approach the group who is huddled around talking.

"About time you guys get back!" Phoenix snaps.

"Sorry Phoenix but the walk back wasn't very pleasant. The mountains are scorching now! All the water there simply dried up!" Glaze defends us.

"Whatever. I'm more mad about District 1's absents. Diamond gets more and more annoying every day!"

"What the hell is this?" We hear a girl's voice screech through the air.

"Speak of the devil." Phoenix mutters. Diamond and Trev jog into the square and sprint over to us. I wonder where Utau is. I didn't hear a cannon so she can't be dead.

"Diamond what happened to noon! You are at least half an hour late!" Phoenix screams.

"I'm sorry ok!" Diamond yells back and rolls her eyes.

"And where is District 8?"

"Umm, well she ran away." Diamond says slowly.

"What?" Phoenix voice echos through the square.

"We were picking some berries off a bush and when we turned around to wear Utau was she was gone! She vanished into thin air" Trev yells at Phoenix. Phoenix just stares at them with her deadly eyes. She turns on her heel and walks into her tent. For a minute or two everyone just stands around. Finally everyone quietly goes to their tents.

**Klara Voir's POV**

To leave or not to leave. That is the question. There's only the Careers, our alliance, and a few others left. I think it would be best if I left now, but I've grown attached to my allies. Alicia is really sweet. I think we could of been friends if we lived in the same district. Gareth is really nice and funny. He supplies our food and he was friends with Katniss Everdeen. Then there's Ivy. Sweet, cute, tiny little Ivy. Only 12 years old. I couldn't kill her if it came down to it! I couldn't kill any of them! 14 people. There's only three of us. But there is a very large Career pack. If I stay, I'll probably be safe, but I might have to kill on of them. If I go it would be much harder to face the Career pack but there's a better chance I won't have to kill one of my allies. Choices, choices, choices...

"Klara!" Gareth says loudly. I awake from my thoughts. We are all sitting around a small fire roasting some birds Gareth killed. Mine has lit on fire. I grab the stick it's on and try to blow it out, but it's to late. My bird is a charred mess.

"Here, have some of mine!" Alicia passes me a part of my bird.

"Thanks Alicia. Sorry Gareth, I was caught up in my thoughts." I say shyly and smile slightly.

"It's ok! Have some berried too!" I glance at the ground. To stay or to go.

"Ok! I'm full! Who wants to keep guard?" Alicia asks.

"I will!" I offer. I have made my decision.

"Ok. Finish up Ivy! You take forever to eat!" Gareth jokes. Ivy then gobbles the rest of the bird and cuddles up beside Alicia. I wait a while until I think everyone is asleep. Then I pack up some a pack. I grab my weapons, some water containers, and a scarce amount of food. I turn to leave but I turn back. I look at everyones face one last time. Then I turn and walk out of the cave.

"Klara?" I hear Gareth's deep voice. I whip around. He is standing right behind me.

"I'm sorry." A silent tear slides down my face.

"It's ok." He looks at the ground. "I understand why you're leaving. Just... be careful out there." He looks back up into my eyes. I can't hold back the urge so I wrap my arms around him. A few more tears come.

"Tell the others bye." I say as I let go.

"Of course. Goodbye Klara, and good luck."

"Goodbye Gareth." I turn and make my way down the mountain. I know where I'm going now. I'm going to the snowy forest I saw earlier these games.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**District 1**

**Diamond Dillion**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 5; Soren 3, Zarek 5, Castel 7, Callie 10, Demicus 10

Injuries: None

Location: Town Square

**Trev Vouz**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Town Square

**District 2**

**Phoenix Grace**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 1; Neil 13

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**Dean Butler**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**District 4**

**Holly Badica**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 1; Tallie 3

Injuries: None

Location: Jungle

**Glaze Ruthford**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 1; Falcon 7

Injuries: None

Location: Jungle

**District 6**

**Klara Voir**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Pine forest

**District 8**

**Utau Sohma**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 1; Ikuto 8

Injuries: None

Location: Jungle

**District 9**

**Talia Feren**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Forest

**Duccius Tobin**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Forest

**District 11**

**Alicia Merer**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**District 12**

**Ivy Heart**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**Gareth Belivem**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**District 13**

**Artemis Atalous**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Underground tunnels

* * *

**Arena Description: **The arena is a perfect square. In the north is a lake with swampy surroundings. In the south is a mountain range. The east is a pine forest. The west is a jungle. Then the center is an abandoned town with perfect perpendicular streets and a a town square in the middle, all the buildings are concrete. Finally, the area around the town the stretches to the different sectors is grassland. It's about 2 miles, or 4 kilometers from the town to any sector. Each sector has very different weather patterns. There are many surprises within the arena, but you'll have to wait for those!

**Number of living tribute: **14

**Percent of tributes left: **54%

**Deaths today: **0

**Deaths to date: **12

**Tributes that died today: **0

**Alliances**

Careers: Diamond 1, Trev 1, Dean 2, Phoenix 2, Glaze 4, Holly 4, Talia 9, Duccius 9

1: Alicia 11, Gareth 12, Ivy 12

Alone: Klara 6, Utau 8, Artemis 13


	48. Seventh Day

**Seventh Day**

**POVs**

**Duccius Tobin's POV**

_"Just one night Talia! Come on! We might die the next few days"_

_"Duccius, I'm not sure..."_

_"Talia, please. One night. Please!"_

_"Duccius! No..." My lips inturupt her voice. I pick her up off the couch. She kicks to get away but I'm too strong for her. I open my door and put her on my bed._

_"Please Talia!"_

_"I said no!"_

_"Please, you mean the world to me."_

_She stops to think. "Fine. But you can't tell anyone if we live." I smile and my lips meet hers again._

I wake up. What happened? I look around. Talia is passed out beside me.

I had that dream again! That dream of what happened the night before the games. I've had it almost everyday in the arena.

"Mhhm... Whoa what happened?" Talia jolts awake beside me.

"I don't know! My guess is some sort of sleepy gas or something!" I look around the forest. What could of done this? I check my bag to see if anything was stolen when we were out. Everything is there. I look at the sun. It looks to be around 10 o'clock.

"Talia, let's head back to camp."

"Ok Duccius!" She gets up and retrieves her pack. She slips her hand in mine. We walk in peace for about 15 minutes before the parachute drops. I look at Talia. She shrugs her shoulders and picks it up. She unwraps it to find a plastic thing that I can't place a name on. She gasps.

"Oh... Oh no." She shakes her head.

"What's wrong?" I ask pulling her close to me.

"Duccius... This is a pregnancy test!" A tear falls from her eye

"Oh." I look at the ground. It's all my falt. I pushed her to far.

She starts choking on her tears so I pull her in for a hug. I hold her tight and let the tears fall on my shoulder. She finally starts to quite down but I keep my grip on her.

"Duccius?" She says through her tears.

I look down at her. "Yes?"

"If it does come out positive, your going to be a great father." That surprises me. Father? That scares me so much. But I love Talia. We need to get out of here.

"And you will be a great mother." I smile at her. She smiles back. We can get through this together. She's probably just as scared as me.

"Duccius, I want to leave."

"I know. And we will leave." I assure her.

"No, I mean leave the Careers." I push her away and then immediately regret it.

"Talia, if we leave we'll be sure targets!"

"I know but, they scare me so much! And if they find out about time they'll probably kill me! Plus, I'm sure Diamond and Phoenix will be too busy planning to kill themselves!" She's probably right.

"Tell you what: If the test is positive we leave; if it's negative we stay." She shoots me a look of pain.

"Fine." We keep on walking until Talia has to go to the washroom. When she finishes she comes over to me smiling.

"What?"

"Well it's a positive! So we have to leave the Careers now!"

I sigh. "Ok. We'll leave tonight ok?"

"That sound perfect to me! She smiles and plants a kiss on my lips. She tries to pull away but I hold her in. We finally separate when we here the cannon.

"Who do you think that is?" She asks in a hushed tone.

"Too early to know. Let's keep going." I put my arm over her shoulder and we walk to town.

A father? It scares me more then the games. I look at Talia who has a skip in her step and a smile glued to her face. A father? I guess I couldn't be happier.

**Gareth Belivem's POV**

"Boom!" Echos around the arena. It awake tiny Ivy in the back of the cave. She looks at me with her blue eyes.

"Gareth? Who was that?" She comes up beside me and sits.

"I don't know." But I have a gut feeling of who it is. Alicia. I sent her to get berries a few hours ago. She said she would be back within half an hour.

"I'm hungry!"

"I know Alicia should be back soon with some food." If that wasn't her.

"How long have we been here?"

"I think it's a week now." Wow. A week! I never expected to get this far! I look down at Ivy. It's not fair for her. This should never have to happen to her.

I walk out a bit from the cave. I think I see two Careers in the valley. Not good. I start trembling.

"Ivy, keep guard. I need to sleep."

"Ok, I'll wake you if I need to!"

I crawl into the cave to sleep. I fall asleep a few times but I'm awaken by horrid nightmares. When I awake for the last time it looks to be well after sunset. I walk over to Ivy.

"Go to sleep." I tell her.

"But where's Alicia?" She whines.

"She's probably fine. Go to sleep."

"But I want to know who died!"

"I'll tell you in the morning."

"Ok, fine. Goodnight!"

I wait for the anthem and brace myself for what will come after. When the anthem fades I look into the starry night to see Alicia's face.

* * *

**Deaths**

**Alicia Merar's POV**

I scour the bushes for berries I know. I look for ones I know to be very tasty, because I know Ivy would like that.

"Rustle, rustle!" I hear the bushes behind me. I body comes flying out and tackles me. I look up into the eyes of Phoenix Grace. She smirks.

"Hello District 11." I see another person come from the bush. Phoenix's district partner. "Looks like today is your lucky day!" He looks at Phoenix.

Phoenix looks up. "I hope you're happy mom!" She yells. Then, she sinks her daggers on teeth into the flesh of my neck.

* * *

**District 1**

**Diamond Dillion**

Kills today: 1

Kills overal: 5; Soren 3, Zarek 5, Castel 7, Callie 10, Demicus 10

Injuries: None

Location: Forest

**Trev Vouz**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Forest

**District 2**

**Phoenix Grace**

Kills today: 1

Kills overal: 2; Alicia 11, Neil 13

Injuries: None

Location: Jungle

**Dean Butler**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Jungle

**District 4**

**Holly Badica**

Kills today: 1

Kills overal: 1; Tallie 3

Injuries: None

Location: Town Square

**Glaze Ruthford**

Kills today: 1

Kills overal: 1; Falcon 7

Injuries: None

Location: Town Square

**District 6**

**Klara Voir**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Forest

**District 8**

**Utau Sohma**

Kills today: 1

Kills overal: 1; Ikuto 8

Injuries: None

Location: Jungle

**District 9**

**Talia Feren**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**Duccius Tobin**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**District 12**

**Ivy Heart**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**Gareth Belivem**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**District 13**

**Artemis Atalous**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Underground tunnels

* * *

**Arena Description: **The arena is a perfect square. In the north is a lake with swampy surroundings. In the south is a mountain range. The east is a pine forest. The west is a jungle. Then the center is an abandoned town with perfect perpendicular streets and a a town square in the middle, all the buildings are concrete. Finally, the area around the town the stretches to the different sectors is grassland. It's about 2 miles, or 4 kilometers from the town to any sector. Each sector has very different weather patterns. There are many surprises within the arena, but you'll have to wait for those!

**Number of living tribute: **13

**Percent of tributes left: **50%

**Deaths today: **1

**Deaths to date: **13

**Tributes that died today: **Alicia Merar

**Alliances**

Careers: Diamond 1, Trev 1, Dean 2, Phoenix 2, Glaze 4, Holly 4

1: Talia 9, Duccius 9

2: Gareth 12, Ivy 12

Alone: Klara 6, Utau 8, Artemis 13


	49. Eighth Day

**Eighth Day**

**POVs**

**Diamond Dillion's POV**

Dawn rises over the twilight of the trees. A day is arriving. And I know exactly what day it is. I turn to Trev. A give an evil smile. He smiles back.

Today's the day of the end of the Career alliance. The massacre of District 2, 4 and 9. I have been waiting for this day since the games began. Especially to kill Phoenix.

"We don't have to do this you know. We can hid and find them later." Trev says.

"No way. I'm going to be the one to kill Phoenix. I can't let her get away." I snarl.

"Ok, whatever you say babe." He pulls me in his arms. "You know, your determination is really hot."

"Yeah, I know!" I smile at him. He pulls me in for a kiss. Things get steamy fast. His hands slide down my back, I slide my hand under his shirt to his abs. Then I pull away. I want to keep him wanting more. I turn and keep walking. His jogs back to my side.

"It's time." I whisper.

"Ok, what's the plan again?"

"We hid on the rooftop closest to the camp. We grab as many weapons as possible. When someone comes we attack from above. Simple enough?"

"Yeah, let's go. We need tie to set up." And we head off to town square. I can only hope Holly and Glaze are asleep...

**Glaze Ruthford's POV**

We left in the early hours of dawn. Left the town. Left the Careers. It was just to risky with only half left. And almost half of those being Careers. So now Holly and I have ventured into the deep swamps of the north. This area has gone un changed, which is surprising, because every other section has changed recently. Hopefully the change is already gone.

After a few hours we stubble upon the camp of another alliance. The alliance we killed a few days ago. We decide to stay here. It seems nice enough. And, well, it's already set up.

"Glaze, doesn't this feel... I little odd to you?" Holly shyly asks.

"Uhh why would it?" I ask confused.

"Because we killed people here and it just feels sort of... awkward." Yeah, I guess it does.

"Whatever. Let's go hunt."

"Ok Glaze."

* * *

**Deaths**

**Phoenix Grace's POV**

I sauter into the town. Dean following at my heels. No kills today, but soon I will kill Diamond. That whiney, little snob. District 1 is just so pathetic! Like their little pathetic romance! It's so obvious that Diamond is using Trev for attention! When I kill her my mother is going to be so proud!

We walk into the empty square.

"Where is District 4?" Dean asks dumbly.

"They're talking a romantic walk in the park." I snap sarcastically. "Where do you think they are?"

"Uhh, I don't know. Maybe they left?" He says with his dumb voice.

"Oh really? I never would of guessed! Thanks sooo much for telling me!" I exaggerate my sarcastic tone.

"Oh, then no problem Phoenix!" He can't even pick out sarcasm. What an egg head!

I walk over to our camp site. The weapon tent has been picked clean.

"Hell no!" I scream. I take my knife and throw it at the tent out of anger. I kick then tent over and pace. Some of my best weapons were in that tent! I kick the tent more. Then it hits me. Not an idea but I shiny silver arrow. I fell to the ground with the arrow piercing my heart. I look up for my assassin. I can just barely make out the blonde hair and amber eyes of Diamond Dillion.

**Dean Butler's POV**

An arrow hits Phoenix's heart. Where did it come from? I look up slowly to see Trev and Diamond perched on top of a building. Trev throws a spear at me. I try to dodge it but it sinks into my calf. I pull it out and cry in pain. I will not give up though. I start to hobble away to a street. I feel an arrow pierce my neck. I yelp. I fall to my knees and pull it out. I try to regain my strength to stand but I'm done. Trev's spear delivers my death blow.

* * *

**District 1**

**Diamond Dillion**

Kills today: 1

Kills overal: 5; Phoenix 2, Soren 3, Zarek 5, Castel 7, Callie 10, Demicus 10

Injuries: None

Location: Town Square

**Trev Vouz**

Kills today: 1

Kills overal: 1; Dean

Injuries: None

Location: Town Square

**District 4**

**Holly Badica**

Kills today: 1

Kills overal: 1; Tallie 3

Injuries: None

Location: Lake

**Glaze Ruthford**

Kills today: 1

Kills overal: 1; Falcon 7

Injuries: None

Location: Lake

**District 6**

**Klara Voir**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Forest

**District 8**

**Utau Sohma**

Kills today: 1

Kills overal: 1; Ikuto 8

Injuries: None

Location: Jungle

**District 9**

**Talia Feren**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**Duccius Tobin**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**District 12**

**Ivy Heart**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**Gareth Belivem**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**District 13**

**Artemis Atalous**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Underground tunnels

* * *

**Arena Description: **The arena is a perfect square. In the north is a lake with swampy surroundings. In the south is a mountain range. The east is a pine forest. The west is a jungle. Then the center is an abandoned town with perfect perpendicular streets and a a town square in the middle, all the buildings are concrete. Finally, the area around the town the stretches to the different sectors is grassland. It's about 2 miles, or 4 kilometers from the town to any sector. Each sector has very different weather patterns. There are many surprises within the arena, but you'll have to wait for those!

**Number of living tribute: **11

**Percent of tributes left: **42%

**Deaths today: **2

**Deaths to date: **15

**Tributes that died today: **Phoenix Grace, Dean Butler

**Alliances**

1: Diamond 1, Trev 1

2: Glaze 4, Holly 4

3: Talia 9, Duccius 9

4: Gareth 12, Ivy 12

Alone: Klara 6, Utau 8, Artemis 13


	50. Ninth Day

**Ninth Day**

**POVs**

**Talia Feren**

Higher an higher we climb on the mountain. It's a mountain at the very end of the arena. Far from Careers and others who wish to kill us. We make it out of the tree line at the heat greets us.

"Oh, my gosh. It's so hot up here! Can we take a break in the trees?" I pant.

"You can! I'm going to hike up a bit further to look around. I'll be right back." He turns and keeps walking. The thought of being alone scares me, so I pick some wild flowers to get my mind of it. I find a bush with bright orange flowers and begin to pick them. After a few minutes a hear a slight buzzing noise. I look around and spot a bee's nest a few trees away. I ignore it and keep picking. I feel a stinging sensation in my arm.

"Ow!" I whisper scream. I look at my arm and see a bright red lump. It starts to sting more and more. Never in my life have a felt a bee sting this bad! That's when my beautiful orange flowers turn to slithering snakes. I scream and throw them on the ground. I try to run away but they can keep up and trip me. I fall so hard on the ground that I black out.

I awake to the sound of a gentle rain. My eyes slowly flutter open and I look around. I'm in a dark cave. I look around for Duccius and I spot him at the cave entrance. I call his name and he comes to my side.

"Where are we? What happened?" I say. My voice feels scratchy.

"In a cave on the backside of the mountain. There's smoke coming from one of the mountains. I think we'll be safe here if there's a volcano." He starts. "You got stung by a tracker jacker. I found you passed out when I came back for you. Lucky for you I was able to remove the stingers and get some medical herbs on them. We get lot's of tracker jackers when hunting."

I nod. I stand up slowly and walk to the cave entrance. It was not rain I heard when I woke, but a flowing creek. I see a small fire beside it and a bird roasting over it. I walk to it.

"It's called a goose. We usually don't hunt them back in 9. They do taste very good though." Duccius says turning the goose on a stick.

"Yeah, I think I've seen them before!"

"Well I think suppers done." He pulls the bird of the fire and it on a large stone. He goes back to the cave to retrieve his pack. He pulls out some greens and berries. He takes a knife and carves the bird to eat. He passes me a piece.

"Eat up."

I look at him sweetly. I gingerly take a bite out the meat. It's pretty flavourful. It reminds me of the turkey we eat on special occasions. Before I know it we eat half the bird and all of the greens. He packs up the left overs and fills bottles with water. He drops some iodine in it.

"Hello tributes!" I hear Cladius Templesmiths voice. "We are now dow to 11 tributes! It may be only the ninth day, but tomorrow there will be a feast! This time it's gifts from your mentors! Some will be of great importance. Some will be completely useless! The only way to find out what your's is, is to show up! The feasts starts at 7 am! Don't be late!" His voice cuts out. I look at Duccius as if to ask if we are going. He shakes his head. I let out a sigh of relief.

**Utau Sohma's POV**

The rain forest. What a scary place. I want to leave, but I feel most hidden here. I'm sure the Careers are determined to find me, and hidden is good. So I will stay.

"Hello tributes!" Cladius Templesmith booms. "We are now dow to 11 tributes! It may be only the ninth day, but tomorrow there will be a feast! This time it's gifts from your mentors! Some will be of great importance. Some will be completely useless! The only way to find out what your's is, is to show up! The feasts starts at 7 am! Don't be late!" Let's see... What do I need? Well, for one thing, I need a stronger weapon. I have two knifes, and they aren't anything special. I could also use some real food. Eating plants is weakening, and I can't hunt animals with a knife. Feast it is!

* * *

**District 1**

**Diamond Dillion**

Kills today: 1

Kills overal: 5; Phoenix 2, Soren 3, Zarek 5, Castel 7, Callie 10, Demicus 10

Injuries: None

Location: Town Square

**Trev Vouz**

Kills today: 1

Kills overal: 1; Dean

Injuries: None

Location: Town Square

**District 4**

**Holly Badica**

Kills today: 1

Kills overal: 1; Tallie 3

Injuries: None

Location: Lake

**Glaze Ruthford**

Kills today: 1

Kills overal: 1; Falcon 7

Injuries: None

Location: Lake

**District 6**

**Klara Voir**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Forest

**District 8**

**Utau Sohma**

Kills today: 1

Kills overal: 1; Ikuto 8

Injuries: None

Location: Jungle

**District 9**

**Talia Feren**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**Duccius Tobin**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**District 12**

**Ivy Heart**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**Gareth Belivem**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**District 13**

**Artemis Atalous**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Underground tunnels

* * *

**Arena Description: **The arena is a perfect square. In the north is a lake with swampy surroundings. In the south is a mountain range. The east is a pine forest. The west is a jungle. Then the center is an abandoned town with perfect perpendicular streets and a a town square in the middle, all the buildings are concrete. Finally, the area around the town the stretches to the different sectors is grassland. It's about 2 miles, or 4 kilometers from the town to any sector. Each sector has very different weather patterns. There are many surprises within the arena, but you'll have to wait for those!

**Number of living tribute: **11

**Percent of tributes left: **42%

**Deaths today: **0

**Deaths to date: **15

**Tributes that died today:**

**Alliances**

1: Diamond 1, Trev 1

2: Glaze 4, Holly 4

3: Talia 9, Duccius 9

4: Gareth 12, Ivy 12

Alone: Klara 6, Utau 8, Artemis 13


	51. Tenth Day

**Tenth Day**

**POVs**

**Klara Voir's POV**

A feast. This early in the games? Who cares, I wouldn't mine something useful. Being in the woods alone with a scares amount of weapons isn't safe after all. So this morning I woke up before dawn and made my way to the town. That's where I am right now, sitting alone in a building with a window facing the cornucopia. I make sure not to make any noise incase the remorseless Careers are close by. I sit so calmly and silently that I begin to drift off into a deep, dark, dream.

I awake suddenly. Please don't tell me I missed the feast! I peer out the tiny window to see and empty square. The sun has just started to break over the horizon. I let out a sigh of relief. I keep watch on the window knowing the table should pop up and minute now. I hear an odd mechanical noise. I squint at the window. The table begins to rise from the ground. Nows my chance! I dash out the window to the table. I swiftly grab the bag labeled "6". I turn in run towards a street. I hear a whooshing noise behind me. I drop to the ground to let a spear fly over head. Adrenaline kicks in and I sprint out of the square to the safety of the streets. I don't stop running until I've made it too the snowy grasslands. Then I jog back to the forest. I made it! I got the pack and got out safely! I make it back to the woods and I walk back to a small pond. I decide to see what my pack has in it. I slowly unzip the top of it. I find a case filled with knifes, a few water skins with a bottle of iodine, a container of bread rolls, and best of all a thermos filled to the brim with hot chocolate.

**Ivy Heart's POV**

My eyes flutter open slowly. I force myself to get up off the cold, stone ground. I look around the cave hoping to find Gareth, but he is not here. He's probably just hunting. I make my way to the opening of the cave. Judging by the sun it's late afternoon. Wow, I slept a long time! I sit next to the cave. Infront of me I can see the town surrounded by a snowy field. North of that I the lake which is reflecting the beautiful colours of the sun. West, is the woods. Then east, is the jungle, which roars with life. The sun is beginning to set over the jungle and I sit and watch the colours unfold. Deep oranges, muted yellows, vibrant purples, and dark reds. Finally, twilight comes. I still stay where I am hoping Gareth will return soon, but he doesn't. I sit in the darkness for hours imagining the worst, when finally the anthem starts. The faces in the sky follow. First, I see the scary boy from District 1. I'm glad he's gone. Next I see the girl from 8. She was also a Career I think. Then finally I see Gareth's brave tough face in the night sky. A few tears fall from my eyes. I return to the cave which feels colder then usual. I fall asleep into a dark nightmare.

* * *

**Deaths**

**Trev Vouz's POV**

Dawn breaks and the lifting of the table follows soon after. First, a girl whom I don't reconize grabs her pack and leaves. I throw a spear from my hiding place in a building. She dodges it and keeps running.

"Who cares about her. We'll get the other ones." Diamond whispers. I nod.

Suddenly I see Glaze dart out from one of the side roads to grab his pack. I leap out of the window of the room Diamond and I where hiding in. I attempt to tackle him but he dodges me. I fall to the ground in a lump. I get up and go for Glaze again but I feel a knife hit my back. I turn to look at my assailant. I see the violet eyes and sleek black hair of Holly peering out of a doorway. I begin to cough up blood and vision in my eyes begins to fad away.

**Utau Sohma's POV**

Trev is going for Glaze, so I take this time to go for my pack. I reach the table to find that the boy from 12 had the same idea. I stab him with my knife and run. Then I feel the sharp piercing of an arrow in my neck. I trip and fall hitting my head hard. I black out and, for awhile, am suspended between life and sleep. Finally, a sharp knife plunges into my back sending me into a dark sleep.

**Gareth Belivem's POV**

Two Careers who I thought we allies are keeping themselves busy, so I decide now is best to get my pack. I make it to my pack and see that the scary girl from 8 had the same idea as me. She pulls put a dagger and stabs me in the stomach. I fall to the ground and drift into darkness.

* * *

**District 1**

**Diamond Dillion**

Kills today: 1

Kills overal: 7; Phoenix 2, Soren 3, Zarek 5, Castel 7, Utau 8, Callie 10, Demicus 10

Injuries: None

Location: Town Square

**District 4**

**Holly Badica**

Kills today: 1

Kills overal: 2; Trev 1, Tallie 3

Injuries: None

Location: Lake

**Glaze Ruthford**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 1; Falcon 7

Injuries: None

Location: Lake

**District 6**

**Klara Voir**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Forest

**District 9**

**Talia Feren**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**Duccius Tobin**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**District 12**

**Ivy Heart**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Mountains

**District 13**

**Artemis Atalous**

Kills today: 0

Kills overal: 0

Injuries: None

Location: Underground tunnels

* * *

**Arena Description: **The arena is a perfect square. In the north is a lake with swampy surroundings. In the south is a mountain range. The east is a pine forest. The west is a jungle. Then the center is an abandoned town with perfect perpendicular streets and a a town square in the middle, all the buildings are concrete. Finally, the area around the town the stretches to the different sectors is grassland. It's about 2 miles, or 4 kilometers from the town to any sector. Each sector has very different weather patterns. There are many surprises within the arena, but you'll have to wait for those!

**Number of living tribute: **8

**Percent of tributes left: **31%

**Deaths today: **3

**Deaths to date: **18

**Tributes that died today: **Trev 1, Utau 8, Gareth 12

**Alliances**

1: Glaze 4, Holly 4

2: Talia 9, Duccius 9

Alone: Diamond 1, Klara 6, Ivy 12, Artemis 13


End file.
